Not a Game
by silversecret99
Summary: This world is different from yours. We have rankings, to decide who is more superior. I'm just an ordinary non. I have friends, met new friends, and fell in love...I think. But then a war starts like a replay of the past. The Royals just don't get tired of fighting, do they? Will I survive? Or will a tragedy happen? This might seem like a game to you, but it's not.
1. Game 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro

It was a normal day for me. Of course it would be. It was a normal Friday, and I just got back from work. I decided to go to the café that was close to my apartment. I come here everyday actually, but what the heck.

Oh.

I need to explain things first, right? Well here goes.

Once upon a time, there was a family, they were the main rulers of the world. They were the high and mighty Hyuuga family. Everyone respected them like a god. The were basically god anyways.

They had power, power, and...what am I missing? Oh yeah, more power. They had strong and dangerous Alices, and they were known all over the universe.

In this world, we had rankings. The lowest you could get was 'criminal', the second lowest is 'escaped slaves', the third lowest is 'slave', next is 'non'. Going from high to low, would be 'Royalty', next would be 'legend', then 'VIP', and lastly, 'rookie'.

We have to respect our higher-ups, even if they are only one ranking higher. If you still havent gotten the rankings, then I'll out them like this.

Royalty - Legend - VIP - Rookie - Non - Slave - Escaped Slaves - Criminals

Mostly, it eigther depends on your family lineage, or your hard work. When I say hard work, I mean HARD work. The population of these rankings are fairly simple. The highest rankings have the least people besides the Royalty.

Royalty - no one knows

Legend - about 100

VIP - about 400

Rookie - about 650

Non - about 1,000,000,000

Slaves - about 2,700

Escaped Slaves - about 310

Criminals - about 43,000

**(A/N You don't need to remember all this. It's not that important anyways.-)**

There you have it. This world is mostly made out of this kind of thing. Now, if you are asking 'How would you know if the person is in a higher rank'? Well, it's their stamps. Criminals, slaves, and escaped slaves have very noticeable stamps. They have it stamped on their foreheads, if they get into a higher ranking, like a non, then either a Royalty or Legend would take it off. Only they have the power and authority to do so, since the strength of your power is decided on your rank.

A non has their stamp placed on their right shoulder. Rookies have their stamps placed on the back of their right hand. A VIP has the stamp stamped on the side of their neck. A Legend has their stamp placed on their right palm. And nobody knows where the Royals have their stamps placed. The Royals were very secretive and not many people know a lot about them.

**(A/N You don't have to remember this either-^)**

A few centuries ago, the Royals split up into groups and fought a tragic war. The Hyuugas then divided into the Imais, the Nogis, the Koizumis, the Andōs, the Haradas, and the Shōdas. Of course, there was still the main group. The Hyuugas.

I am a non. One of the many. I know quite a lot about the Royals because of my best friend, Hotaru Imai. The Imais were the closest to the main family after the break up.

Rumors state that the Imais and Hyuugas are arranging to become one group again. I don't know exactly who started the rumors, but they are true. The two families are having a get-together next week to finally decide. The get-together will be held in one of the many Hyuuga palaces. Hotaru invited me to go with her, and obviously, I agreed. Luckily, I got my paycheck today, so tomorrow, the two of us can go shopping for a dress.

She said that maybe we should find one that covers my stamp, in case I wouldn't be let in. I really wanted a sleeveless dress though, but what Hotaru says is always absolute.

Hotaru didn't say it, but I bet she is also going to find a new dress, to impress her fiancé, Ruka Nogi, of the Nogi group. They are the second closest to the main group. Actually, I would say that the Nogi group and the Imai group are about the same...

**From here on, read at your own leisure...in other words, you can don't read if you don't wan to...Some people might find it boring so yeah...**

Anyways, I was on my way to the café when I saw a field of flowers. I decided that it wouldn't take TOO long to gather a few, since they look so pretty.

* * *

**Later...**

Aw... I spent to much time gathering flowers. It's already 8:00 PM. I think I shouldn't have gone and picked pretty much EVERY flower I saw. I guess I still have time to go to the café though. But, of course, another distraction just HAD to come. The kids from the neighborhood were playing outside, and they just happened to see me.

Don't get me wrong. I LOVE kids. But I wanted to hurry to the café, because then I could get a good night's sleep so I could get up early tomorrow. I usually wake up VERY late, and Hotaru would get pissed that I made her wait. Then, I would have to pay the fee...

Nah. I'd rather not think about it.

I guess I have no choice but to play with them though. But not that I would hate it. _smile_

I played with them for an hour before they were called inside by their parents. "Aww...But Ma! I want to play with big sister more!" Calls out every single kid. I felt really bad for them. I didn't want to just abandon them and let them feel their parent's wrath. So I took out the flowers from my book-bag and gave each kid a flower.

"You know what guys? How about I give a flower to all of you guys each and every day? That way, you can admire it, and be reminded of me. I'm not going anywhere anyways. But you should all go home now. The sun has already set. You all need to sleep."

They looked at the flowers, and then back at me, as if making up their minds. In the end, they each gave me a bright smile and ran back to their homes. I looked at the big clock in the town square and it said 9:26. The café always closes at 10:00, so I don't have to worry. I walked there at a leisurely pace and got there in two minutes.

"Wassup?" I exclaimed as I walked in. The owner poked his head out from the back room at gave me a smile. "Hey kiddo! Nice to see you! I'll get Anna to take your order in one sec, okay?" I gave him two thumbs up as I found my table. It's not exactly MY table, but no one else uses it, so I always do. It's at the very front. NOT the back like you thought it was.

People don't sit here because it is TOO much at the front. If you lift your head, you can see the counter chair. Uhh...you know the spinning chairs at the counter? Yeah. Those.

The counter chair would be right in front of your face, so people don't sit there normally. They say it makes them uncomfortable.

I find it a BIT uncomfortable, but at least I get to have the table to myself, and also talk to my friends from the café at the same time.

"So, Mikan? What will you have?" My friend Anna asked. She has the Alice of cooking and usually cooks...uh...yeah...

But I wanted HER to serve me, because we were friends, and also because only _she _would not act snotty and wrinkle their noses when I order. Since I order A LOT. The owner allowed it since the motto is 'The customer is always right'.

"I'll have a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, three slices of cheesecake, ummm...five slices of vanilla-crème cake, two slices of chocolate cake, and three slices of your cake-of-the-day." I said in one go, and without hesitation.

If it was any other person, they would have their jaws on the ground by now, but Anna only smiled sweetly. "I'll get you it right now."

That is why I love Anna. She is the sweetest friend ever!

She got me my cakes and I ate all the cakes in one bite. I gave Anna the money and stood up. "Mikan-chan, aren't you going to stay a little bit longer?" Anna asked, before I could say 'see ya'.

"You know how Hotaru is if I was late." I answered. Then looked at me like I was saying gibberish, but then remembered that I was going dress shopping tomorrow and giggled. "Oops, sorry Mikan-chan. I forgot. Silly me." A said while still giggling. I giggled along with her. "It's alright Anna-chan! Anyways, see ya!" "Okay! See you!"

We both waved and I walked out of the café.

I set my alarm clock, and fell into a deep sleep...but how would something this simple turn out? Not how you think. That's for sure.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will just be for fun, so you can skip it if you want.**

**SS99**


	2. Game 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Chapter 2: Shopping trip.

* * *

_I set my alarm clock, and fell into a deep sleep..._

* * *

**READ THIS _BEFORE_ READING THE TEXT! YOU DON'T ABSOLUTELY _HAVE_ TO READ THIS CHAPTER! IT WAS JUST FOR FUN!**

* * *

When I saw _deep _sleep, I meant DEEP sleep. I didn't wake up until 8:47. I was supposed to meet up with Hotaru at 8:00! I am 47 minutes late! Hotaru is going to kill me. I don't even have time to take a shower anymore! But then again, Hotaru would be even more mad if I showed up looking like a messed up animal and embarrass her. So in the end, I decided to hurry, but wash up properly.

I took off my clothes, and put them in the laundry basket. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, and walked into the shower. I turned the water to _hot _and wet my hair. I took the shampoo and squeezed some on my palm. I massaged my head with the soothing bubbles. Then I did the same with the conditioner. Lastly, I scrubbed my body down with bodywash. All three of these products were made by Hotaru. A genius inventor. She made the scent _perfectly _to my preference. Strawberries. The thing about strawberries is that the scent could vary. So these were made to match my favorite scent. _Natural _straberries...Oh...Did you need to know that? No? Oh. Okay.

As I let the water wash the bubbles off, I put toothpaste on my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth in the shower. When the bubbles were gone, I washed out my mouth with the water coming from the tap, and let the water rinse my body just a little bit more. After that was done, I walked out, grabbed the towel, and dried myself off. I would usually take MUCH MUCH longer to take a shower, but today I had a threat. Hotaru.

I blow dried my hair, and brushed through it. I put on something random from my closet, took my purse (that had my paycheck in it) and got my keys. Then I ran out of the apartment at mach speed. Not forgetting to lock the door, of course.

* * *

**Later...**

"Hotaru! Sorry I'm late! Did you wait long?" I asked her as I ran towards her. Wait a minute. Of course she waited for a long time! Am I an idiot? Wait, don't answer that.

"Actually, I knew you wouldn't be able to wake up on time, so I came here late as well. So do not worry." She said with a sweet monotonous voice. Ahhhhhh...Hotaru? Was that supposed to be encouraging? Cause I feel insulted. I thought in my mind, while fake crying. Silently.

I looked at Hotaru as we walked. She was the same as always huh? Oh well.

Hotaru always had a strange way of showing her kindness, but it's there. I loved Hotaru for being like that, but then again, I _do _have strange friends. So what?

Oh yeah. Do you want to know where the Royals have their stamps? Well, Royals are actually born with Royal birthmarks, so they don't need a stamp. The birthmarks are always on their left bicep. It was of a little crown. All the stamps (besides the Royals) had the first letter of their rank on it. They had to wear clothing that shows their stamp at all times. (Besides the Royals)

We went in the shops that we liked, and looked at every dress that was our size. We had many dresses that we liked, but none of them caught our eyes as perfect.

Then we found this very little store at the back of the mall. It was quite shabby, but the dresses their were like nothing we've ever seen. They were the most beautiful dresses ever. I found this certain one that totally caught my eye. It was white, with a blue ribbon around the waist. It had a little bit of sequins on the strap that goes around the neck. It had a sweetheart neckline, and a crossed strap around the neck. It falls until my knees. And it came with a shawl, that I could use to cover my stamp with. If needed.

It was simple, but also looked sophisticated in a way I couldn't put my finger on. I decided right then and there that I wanted the dress. But when I looked at the price tag, I couldn't believe my eyes. How could this dress cost so much? But I guess they do have good taste. I didn't have any choice but to give up on this dress. Hotaru saw my standing there awkwardly, and walked over.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Hotau asked.

"Not much, it's just that I wanted this dress, but it costs me my entire paycheck." I said and sighed.

Hotaru just stared at me, but then went back to looking through dresses. She also found one that caught her eye. It was exactly like mine, execpt it was purple, with a violet ribbon. It also had a shawl. Although she didn't need it.

She smiled, just a little, as she grabbed the dress from the rack and walked to the change rooms. On the way, she also grabbed a pair of shoes.

She was taking too long in the change rooms, so I waited for her outside. A few minutes later, Hotaru came out with two bags, and said that we could go now. After a few more hours of shopping, I still didn't find another dress that caught my eye.

"It's so annoying that I'm not as rich as you Hotaru." I said as I stretched when we walked out of the mall. "Yeah, yeah that's nice Mikan." Hotaru said. "Anyways, see you!" Then she called her ride, and rode away. That's when I noticed the bag she left. It was one of the two bags she brought out from _that _store. I called for her, but she was long gone.

When I looked into the bag, I found the dress that I wanted, with a pair of white heels. Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru, you didn't have to do that for me, you know.

Thank you, Hotaru. Thank you so much.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't much, but I just felt like doing it...so yeah.**

**Please review! I would really appreciate it!**

**SS99**


	3. Game 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Chapter 3: What's wrong, Hotaru?

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Jeez, that Hotaru. The party is in a day, and I can't get through to her cell phone. If she was going to take a vacation, she should tell me. I haven't seen her since the shopping trip."

Although I should trust my friend, I still feel uneasy. It feels like something bad is going to happen. Something VERY bad. Something that would change everything.

I rub the stamp I have on my shoulder. It's something I do often, when I am stressed and/or uneasy. Did Hotaru get into some trouble? I hope not. If something happened, she should REALLY tell me. I am her best friend! For goodness sake!

I tried her cell again, and this time, she picked up.

"Finally, Hotaru! Why haven't you picked up these days?"

"Nothing. My cell phone just ran out of batteries." She said in a tired voice.

"Hotaru, did you think I was your best friend for nothing? I know you better than anyone. I've known you before we even learned how to say stuff! I have called each and every one of your cell phones, and none of them connected. Good gracious! You have 18 cell phones!" I screamed.

"They all ran out, also, we had many um...meetings for the up-coming party. Oh and about the party, I don't think you should come."

_Wow, the great Hotaru actually couldn't find the words to say, for a second there? And WHY WOULD I NOT GO TO THE PARTY? But, I guess the meetings didn't sound like a lie. Right?_

"That is just plain stupid, Hotaru. Please tell me what _really_ happened! I can help you!" I pleaded with a lot of pain in my voice._  
_

"Fine, Mikan, you can come, but _please_ stay close to me at all times. I'm sorry, but as a Royal, I have many things I can't tell you, although, everyone would find out soon, anyways." Hotaru gave in.

"That was not much of a fight was it? But anyways, it's alright if you don't tell me everything right now, I just hope that you still have your trust in me." I mummered.

Hotaru scoffs. "I also know you inside out, Mikan, I have also been your best friend for a long time. I will always have trust in you. Don't underestimate me. I'm not as low as you."

"Hotaru, you devil! I'm not _that_ low! Was that supposed to be an encouragement? Cause it didn't sound like one! Sounded more like an insult! Neh, Hotaru!" I screamed into the receiver while making a face.

"Thanks Mikan, you just made me forget my worries. Well, I have to go now. Mother is calling for me. I'll call you tomorrow before I pick you up, is that alright? Oh...and one more thing...DON'T YOU DARE BE LATE!"

"Yes, yes, Hotaru, ehehe. I'll try my best not to be late. See you tomorrow!" I said sheepishly.

"You better not be. See you too." Hotaru sighs and hangs up.

I hung up as well, and I set my alarm clock for early in the morning. I open up my curtains, so in case my alarm clock didn't wake me, the sunlight would wake my up...eventually.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Yes! I actually woke up on time! It's a miracle! WhooHoo! Now I can take my time beautifying myself!" I yelled, just as I woke up. I might have woken up the entire building, but it's not like I cared.

I stripped off, and ran into the bathtub. This time, I used my normal and necessary amount of time taking a shower. I would have stayed there longer, if _someone_ hadn't knocked on my door, indicating that I needed to open up.

I got a towel and quickly dried myself off. I wore a bathrobe and opened up my door. What was there really scared the blajeebers out of me. Almost the entire population of the residents living here had gathered at my door, and they looked _quite_ angry.

"Ehehe...W-what brings you guys here?" I asked nervously.

"What do you think, Sakura?" The land lady said. I must have REALLY disturbed them.

"Erm...I'm so sorry!" I said and bowed down a billion times. The land lady, as her kind self again, looked at me with softer eyes, and noticed that I was only wearing a bath robe. "Geh. You really cause a lot of trouble don't you, Sakura? I guess it's alright. It's better than you running downstairs yelling to the heavens that you are late, no?" She smiled a little and dismissed me by waving a hand. "You can go back to your bath now. Please don't do this again."

"Don't worry! I won't!" I said happily and skipped back in. I finally got everything ready, and just needed to put n the finishing touches when someone knocked on my door again. Oh no. Could it be someone else I offended? I hope not. I slowly opened up my door and...

...

I found nobody there.

I stared outside blankly, wondering if I really _did_ hear a knock. I shouldn't have stood there like a dope, because the next thing I knew, three pink bullets came out of nowhere and shot me in the face.

Yes, you are absolutely correct. It was the famous BAKA gun. Invention #005 (as said in the anime)

"Hotaru...I thought you were going to call me. Not smack by face with bullets."

* * *

**Later...**

Thank goodness that Hotaru didn't come here just to shoot me. She came here to help me get ready faster, since apparently, the party was moved ahead of schedule at the last second.

She placed the light blue shawl on my shoulders, and helped my wear my shoes. She also helped me do my hair. Last, she gave a an alice stone...

...

Oh...Do you know what an Alice is? Wait...of course you do. Or else you wouldn't be reading this.

Anyways, the alice stone was made so that my nullification Alice could be amplified, so that it would be strong enough to nullify the Alice of a Royal as well. **  
**

The stone was a dark blue color. Almost black, not that I cared. I've never really cared about what I wore, as long as it's cute. This Alice stone was shaped like a star, so I could forgive it's color for being so ugly, since the shape was so cute.

I thanked Hotaru for both theAlice stone and for helping me get ready. And finally, we got to the Hyuuga Palace.

...

...

"IT'S HUGE!" I couldn't help but exclaim. It was even bigger than the Imai Palace. Which I have only been to once. I saw many other Royals as well, but most of them were the Hyuugas and Imais.

Everyone was in elegant robes and gowns. I've never been to a Royal get-together before, so it was a big experience for me. Hotaru sensed this, so she left me to my gawking, before finding it too annoying and dragging me to the gates.

At the gates, we met two guards who were checking the identity of each person. When it got to us, I was already shaking. Hotaru was ,much more calm than I was, and talked to the guard in a smooth voice.

"Hotaru Imai with guest."

It was simple, but the guards understood her. They checked off her name on the list, sort of how they do it like when you reserve a place in a restaurant.

She glided in and waited for me to follow her. I was less smooth. I bowed my head, acknowledging the guard before taking a step. Which I tripped over. I landed face first, and got suspicious glares from both guards. So I quickly stood up and hurried over to where Hotaru was waiting for me.

I'm so glad I'm not alone!

Oops, spoke too soon. Something at the buffet table caught her eye. And she shimmied away faster than an eel.

And?

I was alone again. I walked around looking for something to do, and came across a machine I've never seen before. It mush be a Hyuuga original. Nons like me don't get to see these often. They are machinery that have been passed down for generations among the Hyuugas.

I put my hand out to touch it, when...

"Hey, if you touch that, I'll kill you."

The voice was masculine and smooth. Maybe even smoother than Hotaru's. If that's possible. I turned around to see a male, about my age, wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

His informal attire was not what surprised me the most. What surprised me the most was his eyes and hair. Dull red and shiny black.

The original traits of a Hyuuga.

* * *

**Okay! So chapter three is done!**

**Remember to leave a review! **

**SS99**


	4. Game 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_ His informal attire was not what surprised me the most. What surprised me the most was his eyes and hair. Dull red and shiny black._

_ The original traits of a Hyuuga._

* * *

Being a non, it was rare to see a member of the original Hyuuga clan. I would never have thought that my first meeting with a Hyuuga would be like this. With him threatening my life! Unlike any normal person, I am not so polite, even if it's to a Royal. I just stood there gawking for what seemed like hours before Hotaru found me.

"Natsume Hyuuga, I presume?" Hotaru asked politely.

"Yes" He answered.

"Do you need something with my friend?"

"She was about to touch the '_roue poison' _so I stopped her.

"Thank you, she didn't know about it. We're sorry for troubling you. We'll be on our way now. Good day."

With that, Hotaru grabbed my arm and hauled me away. I was not following where this was going, so I just let her drag me to the side.

"Didn't I tell, you to NOT LEAVE MY SIDE on the phone last night? Were you even listening to me? 'Cause I don't think you did!" She huffed out.

"I-I heard you! It's just that whenever you see crabs, you run off! I lost you in the crowd. Anyways, the contraption was just there. What was so wrong about touching it?" I whined.

"It's called the roue poison. It's French. One of the Nogis created it long ago, when the Hyuuga clan was still one. It is translated into 'poison wheel.' And whoever touches it will be infected by a very contagious poison...thing and will have to be killed immediately, before it affects someone else. It's like a virus, but it is poisonous."

I just sweat-dropped as I listened. Where did she get the history book from? She pulled it out from behind her back. Er...Out of nowhere is more like it.

Luckily, I didn't have to say anything, since the meeting started right then and there.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Kaoru Hyuuga, and I'm glad you are all here today, to witness the reunion of the Imai and the Hyuuga clan. Now, let us officially start this meeting!"

I stood there clapping with Hotaru. Some time later, all the princes and princesses were called up on stage. I waited for her to come down, but they all stayed up there, even sat down on the provided chairs.

I studied each one carefully.

There was a girl with green eyes and permed green hair, she was sort of snotty looking, so I decided right then and there that I didn't like her. She was introduced as Shōda Sumire. The youngest Royal child of the Shōda clan. She has a older brother too, but he couldn't come. Not that I cared.

**(A/N You guys should know them already, but I'm introducing these people anyways.)**

The next one I noticed was a tall guy. Probably four years older than me. He had dark navy hair, with the same colored eyes. He also had a black star under his left eye. Was it his birthmark? Maybe a tattoo? I dunno. He was introduced as Tsubasa Andō, the only Royal child of the Andō clan. Also introduced as the fiancée of the Harada princess. He looked playful, and I decided that I liked him. (Not like-like. Just like as a 'friend'?)**  
**

I looked at the Harada princess. She was a cheerful girl. She was about the same age as Andō-sama. She had rose pink hair, and pink-brown eyes. She was introduced as Misaki Harada, the only Royal child of the Harada clan. Also introduced as the fiancée of the Andō prince. I decided that I liked her too.

Hotaru was introduced next. Her boyish black hair and dark purple eyes were striking in the dress she bought that day. She was introduced as the second Royal child of the Imai clan. Her brother, Subaru Imai, was introduced with her. He had dark navy hair, and would have been recognized as a Andō, if not for his dark purple eyes. As the symbol for the Imai clan.

I saw a blond boy next. _Isn't this Japan? Why is a blond boy here? _He looked timid and shy, but still had an air of authority around him, like all Royals do. He had blue eyes. Blue eyes I tell you! Blue! The blond hair and blue eyes were passed down when a scientist from France came to Japan and married a Royal. Back when the Hyuuga clan was still one. He was introduced as Ruka Nogi, the only Royal child of the Nogi clan. **(A/N I almost wrote 'clam' there. Lol XD)**

Second to last was the Koizumi princess who had dark gold hair, (pretty much light brown) and blue-green eyes. She looked even snottier than Shōda-sama, and I decided that I hated her too. She was introduced as Luna Koizumi, the only Royal child of the Koizumi clan. She wore the most biggest dress I've ever seen. Literally. She was on stilts, and the dress flowed like a gown all the way from her body, down the stilts, until it reached the ground. I couldn't tell how tall she really was. The dress had every single gem imaginable.

Lastly, they introduced the original Hyuuga clan's prince.

Youichi Hijiri Hyuuga...

Wasn't the guy from before the prince? You know, the Netsuke Hyuuga dude.** (A/N Do any of you know what Netsuke is? It's this ornament thing in Japan.)**

Youichi-sama stepped up, and I almost choked on my punch. He was a little kid! He had silver hair and grey-green eyes...

Oh well. I don't care about the guy fom earlier anymore. This kid is too CUTE! I had the urge to hop up there and hug him. He was introduced as well, Youichi Hijiri Hyuuga. The second prince of the Hyuuga clan.

"The first prince errr...couldn't come because of...issues."

I sweatdropped at how the Host stammered. The host is not Kaoru Hyuuga-sama in case you want to know.

Just then, the room went dark. When the lights came back on, another person was standing on the stage.

It was Netsuke Hyuuga, from before!

"Who said that I couldn't come? Here I am right? Natsume Hyuuga, signing in." He smirked.

He was wearing the same casual clothing as before, and when I looked at Kaoru Hyuuga-sama's face, all I saw was fear.

Just what the hell is going on?

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a long time. And if you're wondering, the rest of the gang will pop up later. Anyways, even though it was supposed to be my Winter break, my parents forced me to go to camp. I know, sad right?**

**Anyways, reviews would be much appreciated.**

**SS99**


	5. Game 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_"Who said that I couldn't come? Here I am right? Natsume Hyuuga, signing in." He smirked._

_He was wearing the same casual clothing as before, and when I looked at Kaoru Hyuuga-sama's face, all I saw was fear._

_Just what the hell is going on?_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Everyone held their breath as Kaoru Hyuuga-sama walked onto the stage to confront her son.

"Natsume, dear, um...could you accompany me offstage for a second please? It is quite important." She asked sweetly.

Natsume, not wanting to create a bigger disturbance could only do as his mother commanded and walked offstage with her.

"Yes, mother?" Natsume said.

"Don't you 'yes, mother' me! What do you think you are doing? Didn't we talk this over already? Youichi will take over the throne. You will stay by the sidelines and not interfere. Understood? Why do you have to make this so hard for me?"

"...I'm sorry mother." Natsume whispered. Barely audible.

"Ugh. Get out of my sight. I don't want to see you right now... Did you hear me? Go! Don't come back until you have thought over what you have just done. I was being kind enough when I allowed you to even come to this celebration!"

"...Yes."

"Good. Now go!"

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

**Later...**

Jeez. It's not a celebration at all. It's a call for war. Our ancestors could have written something less violent in their will. Can't believe they want our clans to fight again.** (A/N I almost wrote 'clam' there as well...)**

"Huuuuuuu...I wonder what she was doing there. She wasn't a Royal, was she? I can't believe I saw her again."

...

_What am I thinking? I don't even know her! She is not a Royal! I can't fall in love with her~! Wait... Fall in love with her? I have a fiancée already~!_

* * *

**Flashback (1)**

_Finally! The guards on patrol were more agressive than ever today. Must be mother... _

_"Keeeheee hahahaha" _

_Laughing? Oh it's coming from that girl...have to say, she's cute. I wonder what her rank is...non? Never mind then._

_If she was at least a VIP, then I would court her. Just to call of my engagement._

_/0/0/_

_I watched her for a few more moments before heading back. Can't let anyone crawl into my life at this point..._

* * *

_**Flashback (2)**_

_"Son, this is the Koizumi clan's only princess." Kaoru said sternly, while holding a picture of the said princess on it._

_"She will be your fiancée. You are not to object. Is that clear?"_

_"Yes, mother." Natsume said obediently. __"But, why did you choose the Koizumi clam?"_

_"Hmph. Smart, my boy. The first reason is that the Nogi, and Imai clan-who are the most closest to us, are already pairing the princess and prince __up. Another reason is that even though the Shōda princess seems to have taken a liking to you, she seems interested in a commoner Rookie. Last but not least, the Koizumi clan has many rare jewels, which make them the second richest clan family."_

_"Is that enough info?"_

_"No."_

_Kaoru scrunched up her face. "What else do you need to know? Say it quickly, before my good mood is gone."_

_"Why do I have to get a fiancée? Youichi is already taking over the throne."_

_"Fine, I will tell you, but you will be punished for talking to me about this, since I told you ages ago that Youichi will be the one taking over the throne..."_

_"Since you are still the prince of the Hyuuga clan, you must still feel responsible for keeping our reputation until Youichi is old enough to do so."_

_"No more talking. My good mood is gone. Go. Now."_

_"Hai."_

* * *

**Yeah um...Sorry that this is a short chapter. I have like, a lotta stuff to do and I have tests to write, so...yeah. Sorry! I promise that from now on, I will do weekly updates, so every Sunday will have a new chapter out.**

**Ja na!**

**SS99**


	6. Game 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I thank you for coming, and please do not mind that interruption. By now, you should all know this isn't a happy-go-lucky party. It is a call for war. Every single one of your clans must have already found the will of your ancestors, am I correct?"

Mummers and agreements were heard all over the party hall.

"And I'm sure you all have read them correct?"

Once again, mummers were heard.

All I did was stand there like a doofus. Since I wasn't a Royal, I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Ancestors will? Does that have something to do with Hotaru not picking up her phone yesterday?

"If you haven't, I shall now read it out loud."

"Ahem"

"Greeting, our great descendants. If you are reading this, it must mean that the blue moon has finally revealed it to you. The war between the clans have never officially finished. In other words, our will, is for the princes and princesses to fight once agin, for victory and glory." **(I sound like Excalibur from Soul Eater)**

"If you do not wish to do so, then the blood moon will collide with the blue moon. If you are at least smart enough to know what that means..."

"And that is the end of it. For those young Princes and Princesses, when the blood moon collides with the blue moon, it means the purple monster shall rein control over the world. It has happened before, when our ancestors refused to fight. The two moons collided and the purple monster appeared for the first time. It started chaos, and they fought against it. By the time they supposedly 'killed' the purple monster, too many had died, and all were bloodthirsty."

"They still had bloodshot eyes, looking as if they wanted to take every single soul there is, and they did. Once the blood moon was satisfied with the amount of blood shed, it moved back to it's original position, and the two moons disappeared all together."

"Now, the blue moon has reappeared and has shown us the will of our ancestors, it means the blood moon will reappear soon as well. If we don't satisfy the blood moon like our ancestors refused to, then the two moons will collide once again. We shall not let that happen. If we do, the innocent lives of the commoners will be lost. That will not be tolerated."

You know, I've always thought that Royal get-togethers were secretive, but they just told me the entire story in a few minutes.

At least I know what's been going on now.

Suddenly, a fog spreads around the room and everyone falls to the ground one by one.

* * *

**I promised a chapter every Sunday right? Well, here it is. I would have written more, if I had a little more time. My last chapter was on Friday you know. Anyways,**

**Ja na**

**SS99**


	7. Game 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Suddenly, a fog spreads around the room and everyone falls to the ground one by one._

* * *

I feel dizzy. Light-headed actually. I slump to the ground but I am still conscious. Everyone on the ground is. A bright light flashes and a silhouette of a person can be seen.

"I am the messenger for my master. The great purple monster you all know so much about. He is angry that the blue moon is not letting it appear. So he asked me to tell you one thing. Hear me out and do what I tell you to do."

"Fight-"

Before the messenger could finish, the huge doors to the party hall opens and there stands the red eyed prince from before. Natsume Hyuuga. He seems confused as he looks around the room. Then realization hits him and he stares at the messenger.

"Don't play games with me. I know you're the purple monster in human form. Just because you want us to shed blood for you to fully appear, doesn't mean you need to do something so outrageous." He stated

"Hmph. I always knew you were smart. Too smart in fact, now why don't you come INTO the room?" The figure said in a mock squeaky voice.

"Like hell if I'll fall for your petty trick. Don't think lowly of me. I might not be the heir to the throne, but I'm still a prince." Hyuuga-chama said in a high and mighty manner.

"Ah ah ah.." The 'messenger' said teasingly. "You should watch your mouth."

As he said that, his voice seems to become darker and angrier. He stepped out of the fog and now that we could see him, we could only think of one word to describe him.

Handsome.

He was much more than six feet, but we couldn't tell since we were laying face first on the ground.

He had light violet hair, and a purple hoodie with light blue/purple jeans. His skin was also a shade of purple. Probably plum-colored, but much lighter. He had dark violet eyes and a scowl on his face. Yup. Many bad-boys exist in this world huh?

He scowled more as the prince smirked, glad that he got him to step of the fog.

"Whatcha lookin' at punk? You want to fight?" He snarled.

"Nah, I know better than to fight the purple monster before he completely appears. I would rather keep you alive than beat you to a pulp, if the cost is that you'll go berserk." The prince stuck out his tongue.

"W-why you..." The purple monster's face became dark, and he let his violet bangs cover his eyes. "I can easily kill anyone here in this room, you still don't understand?" As he finished, I see him scanning the room. "I think, that I start with you.. He said and he grabbed a guest's throat. The guest died immediately.

Everyone else stared in shock. The prince was about to run up to the guy and ask if he was okay, but the fog stopped his actions too. The only difference was that he could stand, since there was only a little bit of fog there. He couldn't walk into the room more, and the monster was too busy killing anyways.

Suddenly, he picked up someone else.

ME.

The prince's face was changed at once. Before, he looked angry, now, he looked terrified. Why does he not care about the others, but worry about me?

"Stop this right now!" He yelled. "There's no need to kill more!" His voice sounded like he was panicking.

The monster looked up at him, surprised that he would want to save someone. ANYONE actually, from his slaughtering. "Oh? Natsume-sama, why?" He asked in a mocking way. Obviously enjoying making the prince mad.

"There is no 'why'! Just stop right now!"

"I thought you had a grudge on these people anyway, so why should I stop?"

"B-because, I have somehow taking a liking to h-" The prince was shot by a bullet. An air punch actually. I know that air thing just way too well.

I slowly turned my head inch by inch to where the punch came from. There, I saw my beloved best friend. Barely standing, while holding the BAKA gun on her right hand, and the BAKA cannon, on her left.

I knew she was too smart to get affected by this fog.

She had a gas mask on her face, and an electric fan positioned beside her. The fan was spinning very fast, which quickly cleared out the party hall, and people were already shakily standing up.

The monster saw the big disadvantage he has, so he growled and gave one last glare around the room before dropping me on the ground and disappeared completely.

* * *

**Yeah Yeah Yeah, short? I don't think so. I had to get this ready by Sunday, and I have writer's block, so too bad!**

**Anyways, reviews would be much appreciated.**

**SS99**


	8. Game 8

**Game 8**

**nix **

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Chocacho **

**Thanks! I hope so too. I'm writing with my instincts right now. Ahaha.**

**Rinail**

**I'm Scared Of Dying! LOL Thanks for the support!**

* * *

_The monster saw the big disadvantage he has, so he growled and gave one last glare around the room before dropping me on the ground and disappeared completely._

* * *

It was now a few hours after everyone got the party hall up. There were still some blood stains on the wooden floor from the people the purple monster killed, but most of the things were tidy again. The bodies were due for burying some time before the 'war of the Royal children' begins.

"Thank goodness most of us are okay." Mikan said to Hotaru as they pushed a stack of chair to the side of the room where the rest of the chairs were supposed to go. They were helping the adults finish cleaning up the room. Well, Mikan was. Hotaru just stood by the sides, saying something like 'If I don't get payed,then its a waste of effort' or something like that.

"Yeah, but you got careless." She said back.

Mikan only smiled when she said that. She's gotten used to Hotaru's weird sense of 'love' now. Mikan knew that she meant to say. 'Yeah, thank god you're not hurt.'

At least that's what she hoped she meant.

"A-Anyways, I wonder what Natsume-sama was going to say before you cut him off..."

"Probably nothing."

"Really? Oh well then."

_Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, as dense as always... _Hotaru thought.

_If I had let him say what he was going to say, the monster might have used you as an advantage. Luckily princey boy learned his lesson._

"Mikan, promise me you won't get caught up in the fight." Hotaru said.

"Eh~! Why? My nullification can make a barrier to protect the fighters!" Mikan whined back.

"Well Mikan, if you havn't noticed, we're fighting against a monster. Not an Alice Organization. The monster doesn't have Alices, so you're nullification would be useless. Try to use that brain of yours more. If you even have one."

"Meanie Hotaru! I was just trying to find a way to help!"

"Mikan, I don't _want_ you to help, I want you to go home. Now."

Even though Mikan understood_ most_ of Hotaru's weird sense of love, _this_ was unexpected. Her brain didn't want to figure out Hotaru's 'code' anymore.

A tear fell out of her eye as she silently walked outside, called for a carriage, and went back home.

What she didn't know was, that Hotaru meant to say. _'I won't be able to stand it if you're hurt. Please go home and stay safe.'_

* * *

"Jeez that Hotaru. I'm going to show her. I'll master my other alice and fight alongside the rest of the fighters. Hotaru, by the time I'm done, I'll fight _with_ you, and the rest of the Royal children." Mikan muttered to herself. A fire burning with passion in her chest. With her goal set in mind, she got out of the carriage and went strait to her room to pack for her long journey.

* * *

"Maybe I was a bit to hard on her. I didn't mean it that way though. She should be able to know what I meant. I hope. That baka better not try something stupid." Hotaru said under her breath. She was worried sure, but the most worried one was the red eyed prince.

* * *

_Oh no, if I hadn't been shot with that pink thing back there, what would I have said? Somthing to embarass myself for sure. That was totally uncool._

The prince thought. Never in his life did he feel this way.

_But then again, the monster was making me nervous, by holding _her_ up. Why did it turn out this way?_

* * *

_I've looked all around the palace, but she's no where to be found! _Natsume banged the side of his fist at the wall.

"Prince Natsume Hyuuga."

Natsume turned around. There, he saw the Imai princess.

"Is something the matter? Imai." He said politely.

"Become allies with me in the upcoming fight." She said strait-forwardly.

"Oh? And why would I do that?" He was unsure.

Hotaru squinted. She absolutely HATED not having embarrassing info on people. Natsume was a secretive prince. No one knows much about him. Like earlier today, her Majesty Kaoru-sama tried to hide him. It was always like this.

She had no choice but to use her trump card.

"Do you want to see Mikan again? Ou know, the girl you saved."

THAT got Natsume's attention.

"How do YOU know her?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm her best friend. Need more info?"

"..."-Natsume

"..."-Hotaru

"You've got yourself a deal. But when the time comes, I'll still have to kill you. You DO know that right?"

"Really? Then not if _I_ kill _you_ first." Hotaru smirked. He shook hands, and wished each other good luck. Hotaru walked pass him, but not before patting him on the back and saying, "I'll send you her info to your room later."

Then, she walked away.

"What a weirdo." _But at least, I've gotten one step closer to seeing _her_ again. Mikan was it? Nice name. _

He smiled a rare smile, and walked away.

* * *

**Somewhere far away.**

"Narumi-sensei, thank you for taking me in as your pupil. I shall work hard from now on." A brunette said to the ancient Alice master.

"Alright. Let's start with your training. Make me proud."

* * *

**Ok! I had to get up at 7:12 today. I had an essay due, so I couldn't write any during the weekdays.**

**1. NO ONE wakes up at 7:12 on a SUNDAY**

**2. I usually wake up at 8:15 ANY DAY**

**3. I'm tired**

**Please leave a review!**

**SS99**


	9. Game 9

"Tch. What's with this? There's way too much! I can't take all of this in at once!" Mikan screamed as an explosion knocked her on her butt.

"If you want to perfect your Alice, you'll have to go through harsh training. You said that you're going to go against the purple monster right? You will need even tougher training in the future. If you can't even copy 1/7 of my Alice, then you're better off forgetting about the entire thing." The ancient Alice user Narumi said.

"No way! I won't give up! Let me try again!" Mikan yelled desperately.

"Let's do something easy first. Climb this tree." Narumi sighed.

"..."

"Um. Narumi sensei? How do you climb a tree that doesn't have branches, and is as wide as a house?"

"You obviously do this." Narumi muttered as he went up to the tree and started climbing it in a hugging position. (You see it in anime and manga a lot.)

"How do you expect ME to do that?"

"You just do, now go, and do it before sunset! Or I really WILL make you wear those frilly underwear!"

"I would rather die than wear underwear that matches your outfits!"

"Then CLIMB! My little chipmunk!"

"..."

"Chipmunk? Really?"

Narumi looked dejected (you see it all the time in Gakuen Alice) and ghost tires started appearing. (Don't know what ghost tires are? Search it up.)

"Fine, fine. I'll climb. Let's gooooooo!" Mikan yelled and tried a running start. Which didn't end up well because all that happened was that she ran into the tree.

"Itai..." (Owch)She grumbled. After a few hours (more like a lot) she finally got a meter up the tree.

"Let's continue this tomorrow. You got the feeling though, right?" Narumi said energetically.

"Hai! It's actually not that hard now!. Mikan repied with the same enthusiasm.

"Hooooiiiiiii!" They both yelled at the top of their lungs and got ready for dinner.

* * *

"Are preparations complete?"

"Yes. All I need now, is for the Royal children to be ready. This is really hard for them you know. Not letting the parents fight. Only the children."

"Yeah. Come on. I want to get some dinner."

"Hai. General."

The general of the Royal army and his secretary walked down the corridor. Right when they were about to turn the corner, they heard the maids gossiping, and they stopped. The maids always had the most recent news, but they would literally kill, if anyone confronted them about it.

"So? Did you hear?" Maid 1 said to maid 2.

"You mean about the purple monster sneaking in the palace?" Maid 2 said to maid 1.

"Yeah! Erumi said that she saw him when she was changing the bed sheets. She thought no one was in the room but when she opened the door, the purple monster was right in the process of changing into his human disguise!"

"What? Really? Then did the see the human form of him?"

"Sadly, no. She closed the door in shock and ran away. But still. That was big news in the maid's quarters this morning. Didn't you hear?"

"Ummmm...actually, I didn't have morning duty today, so I slept in."

"You idiot..."

"Haha."

"General?" The secretary asked after the maids had walked away.

"Eri? Get to the security room and chack the camras. Find ANYTHING that could possibly be connected to this."

"Hai. Kashima-sama."

Eri walked off, and Kashima went the opposite way, towards the buffet.

"Can't get anything done on an empty stomach."

* * *

"Good job, Mikan-chan!" Narumi excaimed at his pupil's hard work.

"Arigato! Narumi-sensei!"

"Mikan-chan." Narumi suddenly turned serious. "I want to teach you a secret technique. Think you can handle it?"

"...Hai. Narumi-sensei."

* * *

"Hyuuga." Hotaru said as they were going over plans for the fight.

"What? Imai." Natsume wasn't in the best of moods either, today. He became frustrated every time the blue wire slipped out from his grasp.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Natsume, who didn't usually talk a lot knew that he couldn't keep this from his ally.

"It's the blue wire. Usually, you cross it with the red wire, with the yellow in front of it. The bombs are always like that. A few hours ago, you threw out another one of your inventions, right? That black wire was exactly what I needed."

"Explain?"

"You see, the particular gun powder in the black wire could stimulate this blue wire's explosiveness."

"Hyuuga, usually I would know these things, but the one that has explosiveness is the red wire. Not the blue. How does it work?"

"If the blue wire was just decoration, wouldn't it be a waste? Since you're going to use it for destruction anyways, that's what I thought. So I studied it and found out that it wasn't just for decoration. It has an explosive activity as well. The only reason no one knows about it is because when you disarm bombs, you usually cut the raw gun powder. So it would all be scattered around, and evidence would be erased."

"Not even bomb engineers know about it, because the red wire accidentally gives the blue wire gun powder when crossed. Everything I just said happens accidentally. I'm probably the first and only one on earth that has ever researched this."

**(A/N I just made all that up on the spot. Lol)**

"Hyuuga, adjust this." Hotaru said and adjusted the bomb's outer box. "You'll have more space for your hands now."

It was true. Natsume now had more room, and he easily clipped the blue wire.

"Hn."

"Hn."

* * *

"General!" Eri yelled as the general picked up his phone.

"I found it. The evidence that the purple monster has sneaked in." Please come to the security room ASAP!"

"Got it. Keep all this secret. Don't let ANYONE know."

* * *

**And...Done! Whew! I thought this chapter would never come out! Anyways, I gave up on the 'once a week' concept. I'll just update when I feel like it.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WAT U PLLS R THINKING!**

**SS99**


	10. Game 10

"So this is what happened?" General Kashima asked his secretary, Eri.

"Hai. Kashima-sama! This was on the tapes, and even though the evidence might not be a lot, it's still enough." Eri replied.

"...Get all the samurai to fetch their bokken. (Get all the soldiers to get their swords) We need to stall time for the Royal children."

"But General!"

"No "buts" Eri. All of them. NOW."

"Hai. Kashima-sama."

"Oh and Eri? Get my bokken as well. It has been a long time since I have fought seriously."

"What? Kashima-sama! You could die! As your secretary, I shall not allow your death!"

"Eri!" General Kashima scolded his secretary in a stern manner. "As my secretary, you should also have faith in me. Do you actually think that I'll die so easily? I won't go down without a fight. Listen to me, young lady, if I lose and die, I would make the Hyuuga clan lose face."

"..."

"Sigh. Hai. Kashima-sama."

* * *

"Three days." Ruka Nogi said to his best friend. "Three days until the war. May the best win."

"You're supposed to say that right when we begin the war. Not now, when it's still about fifty hours before the war. Are you _trying_ to put stress on me right now, young man?"

"Well . . . Haha?"

"..."

"Sigh. Hai. May the best win."

* * *

"Mikan! Tuck your leg inwards more! To perfect the nine-handed-climb, the boulder-down-drop, and all the others will need you to tuck in your legs! . . . NO NO NO! . . . For goodness sake young lady! More training!"

"Sigh. Hai. Narumi-sensei.

* * *

"Master? We have confirmed that all the maids and two high ranking homo-sapiens have found out about our internal attack. Shall I kill them without mercy?"

"Aw come on Julie. We're living on their planet right now, so you should at least show 0.000001% mercy. That should be enough. Oh by the way young lady, here, we call them "humans" not "homo-sapiens" alright?"

"Sigh. Hai. Purple monster-sama."

* * *

"Dear? The war will commence in three days. Do you think the children are able to do this?" Said Kaoru Hyuua to her husband. **(Just so you people know, Iorian is NOT Natsume's dad's name. It was a typo in the translations in the manga. Don't believe me? Check on Wikipedia. Search "Gakuen Alice characters")**

"Well. It's not like they are fighting alone. They are commanding our soldiers, and since our soldiers are strong, they will buy us enough time to get _her_ here. I only hope that _she_ will be able to come sooner."

"..."

"I guess blood really _is_ passed down generations. Only not the way people think."

"Mhm"

"Ah. That's right. Did you also notice the commoner during the "celebration?" dear? She was a non I think."

"Yes. I most certainly _did_ see that commoner, when I asked the guards, they said that Hotaru Imai, the princess from the Imai clan invited her."

"Imai?" Kaoru spat, looking disgusted. "That little bitch, actually brought someone with a ranking as low as a non, to our pure Royal meeting? If her clan wasn't so important and close to ours, I would have sent out an order to "off with her head" two seconds ago! She is a young lady of high ranking for shit's sake!"

The king could only watch his wife's fury burning. He couldn't do anything. It was always like this. His wife took control in this kingdom. He didn't get a say in anything. When he _did_ try to argue, the only thing he got back was a smack in the face. In truth, he wanted his son, Natsume to take over the throne, not the adopted Youichi. Natsume had a bad reputation when he was younger, and people didn't respect him as they do now, so Kaoru had shunned him.

Even after all these years, nothing could have changed, as long as Kaoru was still sitting on the throne.

He had observed everything quietly, (He couldn't do anything else anyways.) and found out that Youichi didn't even _want_ to be the crown prince. He looked up to his Natsume-nii-chan and didn't like not knowing what to do. Every time Youichi had to go do a small petition, or had a small meeting on the throne, Natsume was always in the shadows, guiding him.

Natsume, no matter how ignored, has always loved this kingdom. If he could sacrifice his life for it, he would do so without hesitation. He would also-

"Dear, order the maids to start dinner, will you?"

"Sigh. Hai. Kaoru dear."

* * *

We now go to a dark haired girl with mauve eyes creating yet another invention. She is in her underground lab, screwing on the last screw.

"Finally. Hyuuga isn't the only one who could come up with new inventions for the war."

It actually took her quite a few days to complete this project. Usually it wouldn't take her so long, but she had a lot on her mind. She didn't understand why Hyuuga was so determined with stopping the purple monster. Sure, they all were, but he seemed extra determined, like he was a part to the kingdom itself...wait...never mind, that didn't make sense.

She sighed and brought out her invention into a small line of bright sunlight, which was the only light in this room, that came from a small hole on the very middle of the roof. She created that hole just for this invention. She gently put the creation directly under the tiny strip of sunlight, where there was a small glass circle the light pointed at.

There was a very bright flash, before the room turned back to how it was before.

The invention had dissapeared. Hotaru stayed silent while staring blankly at the spot where the invention was a second ago, before standing up, brushing imaginary dust of her shirt and jeans, and cleaned up the tools.

"Finished."

* * *

**And done! So, has anyone else here in Canada witnessed the huge snowstorm yesterday? I still had to go to school. Sad right?**

**Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

**SS99**


	11. Game 11

**I WAS SO HAPPY WITH THE REVIEWS! THANKS TO ALL!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

ONE DAY BEFORE THE WAR...

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Princes and princesses. Kings and Queens. Nons, Legends, VIPs, and everyone of all ages. These are the rules for the "war of the century" tomorrow. I would like it if you listened thoroughly."

That was Misaki-dono. (sorry if he's OOC) Also known as Misaki-sensei. He is the legendary Anjo Narumi's rival, in the arts. (not as in painting...)

Misaki-dono is the purple monster's right hand man, so he was more widely known than Narumi.

Back to the topic...

"Purple monster-sama now has a message, and I have the wonderful privilege to be able to show it to all of you today."  
Misaki holds out his watch, which showed a clear hologram of "purple monster-sama."  
"Greetings, my fellow subjects."

A few mummers were heard from the town square, where "accidents" have driven them. (like earthquakes and tornados.) No one liked the idea of being "subjects" to the purple monster.

"Before we start this lovely lovely war, I would like to tell you WHY this war is going on in the first place."

The purple monster retold the history of the two moons.

"Now, by now you should know that I am not one to follow rules, so I have made my own rule in this war. The Royal children will NOT be fighting each other, but actually the arena I have created for them. Just to make things more fun. The entire population of the world will be able to see the war on screen."

Everyone was confused be this idea. Their future rulers weren't going to fight each other? They were going to fight the arena? What could an arena, a flat piece of ground, possibly do to them?

"This arena, is obviously not a normal arena. It will have the obstacles set by me. The soldiers of the clans, won't be able to do anything either. So don't think you can find a loophole in this judgement."

Dejected groans were now heard. The queens and kings threw anxious glances at each other.

"Where is the arena?" A voice boomed over the square.

Everyone's head looked towards the source of the voice. There, standing, was Natsume Hyuuga.

...!

"Why hello there, young prince. I see that you're curious, no?"

"Who wouldn't be?" The prince said sarcastically.

"Hm, very well. The arena...

...

...is the entire world."

Eyes widened. The entire world? That's way too big! Not to mention that there are still un-discovered land everywhere!

"You're still able to fight, correct?" The purple monster mocked.

"...Hai."

"Was there a pause?"

"...No."

* * *

"Mikan?"

"Hai. Narumi-sensei."

"I now acknowledge you as a graduate from here, the Anjo School of arts. Congratulations."

"Arigato, Narumi-sensei. I shall continue to work hard!" Mikan happily cheered.

"Mikan, I have to warn you. The life of a fighter is difficult, and stressing. Are you up for the pain?"

"Of course."

"Then, I shall give you this, Mikan-chan. An Alice stone. One of rare quality."

"What does it do?"

"In time, You shall see. Go along now. You have endured the though week of training that would have killed any normal person. I have faith in you."

"Arigato! Narumi-sensei!"

"Hm."

* * *

"W-what is this?" Mikan said as she watched the news. "How can the arena be the entire world?" _They can just hide, and no one will ever be able to find them! Doesn't he know how big this planet is?_

"Of course," The purple monster continued. "You could just hide and no one will ever find you, but remember. I have also put up traps. If you don't want to die, then fight. As they say, 'kill, or be killed'. Good luck to you all!"

And with that, the hologram dissapeared, and the message was over.

"I best be on my way now." Mikan grumbled as she trudged down the stairs outside. Even after her vigorous training, she still had her lazy habit, which made a ten minute walk to the airport, thirty minutes.

"Whew!~ I was almost late for my flight!" She exclaimed as she ran across the hallway, and up the metal stairs to the place where a flight attendant would check her ticket.

"Thank you, you may board now." The flight attendant said, smiling, and Mikan sprinted onto the plane.

"She found her seat, put her luggage overhead, and slumped down into the soft velvet of the chair. She leaned forwards, picked a movie from the screen in front of her, plugged in her earphones, and relaxed for her flight.

* * *

"I am back, purple monster-sama." Misaki-dono said, as he walks into the black and white space. This place is not a room, just a piece of space floating around in the universe.

"Well done, you have done so just as I have imagined you would. I shall reward you." The purple monster said with a smile on his face. Just a small quirk of his lips though.

"Really? Oh, thank you purple monster-sama! I am so grateful and hap-"

Before Misaki-dono could finish his sentence, his head was swiftly lopped off. Courtesy to the purple monster.

"I would have never thought that my right hand man would be such a rude brat." He said to the already rotting body of the man who used to be his right hand man. "I don't need rude brats. When I give out one of my rare awards, I expect my followers to bow 90 degrees, and thank me politely."

"I don't need useless trash." The purple monster watched as more blood poured onto the black and white floor from the now gone head. He watched in satisfaction as the room became just a fraction brighter.

"Purple monster-sama. I am back." A woman's voice reported.

"Ah, Julie, so nice to have you back! Have you killed the two humans?"

"Hai. I have fulfilled my mission."

"Well then, Julie. Since this rude brat is now dead," The purple monster pointed to the dead body on the ground. "You get the privilege to receive one of my rare gifts. Also, recruit a new person to be my right hand man. You shall continue to do my dirty work. Alright?"

"Hai, arigato, purple monster-sama." Julie said, as she bowed 90 degrees.

The purple monster bestowed the gift upon her, and smiled.

"Let's start it up."

* * *

**YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! I AM DONE! **

**Anyways, If anyone knows, could you please tell me HOW to BECOME a Beta Reader? If someone knows, PLEASE OH PLEASE tell me! Thank you!**

**Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

**SS99**


	12. Game 12

**OKAY! So anyways, Someone asked me if this was somewhat like the Hunger Games. Well, it is.**

** SOMEWHAT. **

**I want to have something original. You'll have to to read and see!**

**ALSO, I HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION FOR ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE OUT THERE. **

**HOW DO YOU GET A BETA READER? Please tell me!**

* * *

Huff Huff Huff

"BARK BARK BARK!"

Huff..."Uh oh."

Natsume hid. Again.

Here we are. Somewhere in China, where apparently ALL the contestants decided to go to. Stupid right?

Natsume-"Because it is close, but still far away as to not let any loved ones get hurt." (He obviously thought this part in his mind. He would rather DIE than saying those words out loud.)

Hotaru-"Because Hyuuga is my ally."

Youichi-"Onii-san."

Tsubasa-"Let's eat some Chinese mooncakes!"

Misaki-"Because I can't leave this idiot alone."

Ruka-"I guess I'll just follow you guys."

Luna + Sumire-"NATSUME-SAMA~~!"

Subaru-"I thought I was the only one who was coming here..."

And so, not many of the contestants were treating this seriously.

Even though the contestants weren't treating this seriously, the traps the purple monster set up have still been chasing them relentlessly.

They have been able to avoid the random earthquakes and floods so far, but the purple monster was getting impatient. The purple monster had sent almost ALL the wild and visious animal from all over the planet on a high-class trip to China. If 'natural' disasters won't get them to shed blood, then he'll send trained animals.

Sadly for him, the 'vicious' animals have only been in clean facilities, and had been treated likes kings and queens ever since they were born, so running in mud and getting their paws dirty wasn't their idea of a good time.

So...they gave up easily.

Natsume sighed. Even though the mutant dogs that were chasing him gave up easily, they were still trained and fast.

He found a restaurant a few kilometers (zero point something miles) away, and caught his breath.

"您要点吃的了么?" The waiter asked him.

Natsume, not knowing what he just said, looked at the waiter with a blank expression.

The waiter pointed to the menu laying in front of him, and then pointed to his order notebook.

"Ah." Natsume muttered as he realized that the waiter asked him if he wanted to order.

He took the menu, and picked some dishes that are fast to eat. He did that by pointing at the pictures to show the waiter what he wanted.

The waiter nodded and left.

:/:/:/:

Natsume sighed contently, as his belly was soon full with rich finger foods. He paid with his card, and started his journey again.

* * *

"Darn that Hyuuga!" Hotaru yelled in frustration. "I'm going to kill him when I see him again!"

Apparently, Natsume had made her set up bombs where the 'predators' were. In other words, the place where the 'traps' were. For example, the ghost den, the zombie graveyard, the brainwashed zoo animals, and more.

Her clothing were now tattered and dirty, due to 'running away'. One of her best techniques.

Now, she can calm down and relax...

Heh...Lady Luck.

No way would she be able to relax. Because...you guessed it. The purple monster.

He had decided to show up in person, huh? He was stomping around in the middle of the street. The few residents fled from their homes in an instant. Hotaru kept a close eye on him. No way would she let a chance to kill the purple escape from her grasp.

She found the other Royals' contacts on her cellphone, a high-tech cellphone, that is. Sadly, calling would mean that she had to talk, which would make noise, and alert the purple monster. So she had no choice but to text.

/-/

**From:Hotaru**

**To:Royals**

_Meet up at the intersection of XXX street and XXX street. The Purple Monster is here. Bring all weapons ASAP. I repeat, ASAP._

_/-/_

The others were here in no time. (Unlike others, Hotaru doesn't use 'shortcuts' like IKR and LOL and all that stuff...)

The others were here in no time, and they quietly spied on the purple monster.

All of a sudden, it/he looked their way, and they froze. It couldn't be that it/he saw them, right?

It/he just kept on staring their way, but didn't make any movement to show that it/he had noticed them.

The purple monster opened it's/his mouth, and a beam of light appeared. The beam of light completely destroyed the building they were hiding behind.

They were now exposed to the evil eyes of the purple monster. The purple monster grinned a snake-like grin, and licked his lips. He looked as if he was ready for a big feast.

The group of Royals clenched their teeth. Was the purple monster going to kill them here and now?

The purple monster chuckled a low chuckle. A dark fog surrounded him, and he transformed into a hideous monster.

Though ugly, the purple monster is now taller than the eye could see, and the width of the of a hundred elephants put together.

He was stronger now, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

"Do you think that I would let you guys die like this? Yadda. I'm going to have fun torturing you brats. How dare you disobey my orders?" The purple monster growled.

"Don't give us that shit!" Luna yelled with a hand on her hip, doing her best to look sexy for the camras. "Like hell if we let you kill us!"

"Oh? Someone with fire, huh? Won't do you any good anyways."

"Really, now?" Natsume interupted. He had set flames to the purple monster's hair. "THIS is what _I _call 'fire'."

Even though the purple monster was literally on fire, he didn't budge. Not even wince. He waved it off for petes sake!

The fire didn't even seem to do any damage!

Natsume took a step back. What's with it? (No point calling it a 'him' anymore. It was a monster.)

The purple monster roared, and lunged forward, catching them off guard. It's body slammed into Misaki, knocking the air out of her.

She fainted. Which was a good thing. A human would've normally died, if a beast that huge slammed into him/her. But since she's stubborn, and strong (Because of the Royal blood), she only fainted.

Tsubasa instantly ran to her side, and propped her head onto his arm. He picked her up, and leaned her against a build a little ways off, so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"You bastard..." He glared at the purple monster. He wouldn't forgive anyone who hurt Misaki!

"Let's kill it." He decided. The others nodded. They weren't sure if they could actually KILL it, but they weren't going down without a fight.

The only person left with a joking mood was Natsume. "Hey shadow freak, who said that you could order me around?"

Tsubasa looked at him with a twitching face, and a pulsing vein. "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! WE'RE GONNA KILL HIM, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yeah, yeah." Natsume muttered in a bored voice, while waving his hand.

"Anyways." Tsubasa turned back toward the beast.

"Let's go." Natsume finished for him.

* * *

**FINALLY! ANYWAYS, THESE DAYS I'VE BEEN READING A MANGA CALLED 'ONE PIECE'. DO ANY OF YOU KNOW IT? IF YOU DO, YOU GET A COOKIE! YAY!**

**XD Your reviews mean a lot to me~!**

**SS99**


	13. Game 13

**Here's the new chapter guys! Enjoy!**

**BTW, DO ANY OF YOU GUYS KNOW THE MOVIE 'FORREST GUMP?' IT'S REALLY GOOD!**

* * *

A spiraling fire-ball flew through the air. Next, a pink bullet followed. The purple monster couldn't move. Guess why? Tsubasa of course.

The purple monster roared. When the smash of attacks subsided, he panted, trying to catch his breath, when suddenly, a lion bit his tail...

"Fuck!" He screeched. He was angry now. Did these kids think of him as a child? Did they think that he was easy to take down? Did they think that he was WEAK?

He wasn't. He had power. And he was going to show them just that.

The bright beam of light soared through the air once again. This time, they weren't so lucky. The ground shook where the beam of light crashed, making the buildings topple over. The purple monster was satisfied at this wonderful abstract art he made. Wasn't it just beautiful?

After a while, a hand reached out from all the rubble, and pushed the rest of the body outwards. The purple monster knew that they weren't dead, and were waiting for them to come out, although, he was luckily searching other places right now.

Natsume was covered in dirt, rock, sand, mud, and bruises. He didn't care if the purple monster knew where they were. He called the others with his cellphone, and followed the faint sound of the ringtones to find his comrades. He got the genius inventor out first. Knowing that she could help with the search.

Nastume prefered solitude, that's why he didn't have anyone else's phone numbers.

Hotaru helped him find everyone else. When they were all together, they saw the purple monster a few blocks away. Perhaps he thought that they had run away, and was looking for them there?

A resident that used to live inside one of the buildings was lying unconscious in a heap of rubble close to them. They shook him awake, and he looked around terrified. They saw from his stamp that he was a Legend. A very high rank then.

They were surprised really. There were only 100 Legends in the entire world, and they happened to meet one. When his eyes landed on the group, he recognised them as the 'ones who were fighting to the death'.

His eyes widened, and his fingers found a piece of ceramic to hide his face with.

The group of Royals didn't know if it was because he was shy, or if he was scared. Either one, it was unbefitting of such a high ranked person.

Then, the ceramic in the boy's hands broke into tiny saw dust. The Royal's eyes widened. Before, the piece of ceramic hadn't had a single flaw or crack. Maybe this boy _was_ a Legend after all.

"I've always wanted to impress a Royal with my strength. Now, I just impressed _more_ than one. I can die happy now." The boy said dreamily.

The Royals sweatdropped at the boy's behavior. Such an interesting kid, but more weird than impressive.

"We need your help." Subaru said politely. "We could actually use ANY help right now, but anyways, will you help us?"

The boy looked at him. His eyes shining. They took that as a yes, and dragged him along to where the purple monster stood.

* * *

"Seriously?" Mikan asked. She was now back in Japan, hoping to find the Royals there, so that she could help, but one look at the screen above her head told her that her wish wasn't coming true.

The buildings and temples weren't Japanese. That much is certain, the population of Japan had increased as well.

She had tried asking passerbys to explain, but people seemed to be ignoring each other.

Mikan sighed, as she made her way to a place she knew wouldn't push her away. The café close to her home, where her wonderful Anna-chan lives.

:/:/:/

As she thought, the Royals weren't in Japan anymore, but instead, they were in China. The millions and millions of people from China had evacuated, to close-by countries, like Japan, Korea, and Russia.

"Arigato, Anna-chan! I'll be on my way to China then." Mikan waved.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Anna asked, worriedly.

"Of course!" Mikan huffed, while punching the air to demonstrate how strong she is. "I have trained a lot these past few days!"

Anna laughed, glad to know that Mikan wasn't in any imediate danger. "Well, be careful anyways!"

"Mm!" Mikan winked, as she ran off to the airport.

"Hopefully there would still be an airplane to China."

* * *

Whack!

That was the sound of the purple monster's tail, smashing them into a skyscraper.

Boom!

That was the sound the them leaving a crater in the building.

Bam!

That was the sound of the skyscraper collapsing on top of them, where they were once again covered by rubble. This time, they were already too weak to do any more fighting.

The group of Royal children were bleeding furiously, and they were so injured that you could possibly mistake them for a pile of garbage, ready for the dump.

The purple monster's eyes were now fogged by insanity. Oh how it loved the color red. Red dotted the streets, smeared on the walls, drying on their clothing.

It laughed, and roared. It's own blood also dripping furiously, from the attacks the children did. Not that it cared much.

It was blood thirsty. It was going to scavenge the entire earth, and squeeze the blood out of every single human and animal. It wasn't going to stop until the planet was covered in red.

He stomped away, leaving the Royal children, plus the Legend boy, who now has swirls instead of eyes.

Out of nowhere, a single dot could be seen from the sky. The dot soon became bigger, as it came closer. A parachute flowed behind it.

Soon, the dot formed a girl.

* * *

**Whew! Mikan finally shows up, eh? XP**

**Please leave a review!**

**SS99**


	14. Game 14

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It was March/Spring Break, so my family went on vacation to a place called Blue Mountain for skiing. Don't kill me please!**

* * *

_Out of nowhere, a single dot could be seen from the sky. The dot soon became bigger, as it came closer. A parachute flowed behind it._

_Soon, the dot formed a girl._

* * *

I stood in front of the pile of bodies, and blinked twice. Was the purple monster really _that_ strong?

I checked the pulse of each and every one on the ground. Some dead, some alive. Shōda-sama was dead. The prince, not the princess, and the other dead people were all people I didn't recognize, so that was a good thing.

I hauled the Royals out of the rubble, and then I hauled out everyone else. By the time I was finished, the Royals still haven't regained consciousness.

But, someone else did.

A boy tapped me on the shoulder. I could tell by his stamp that he was a Legend. Wow! A legend I tell you! There's only like, a hundred of them in the entire world!

"Excuse me miss." He started. "Thank you for helping me." He finished gratefully.

"It's nothing." I replied. "But can you tell me exactly how strong the purple monster is?"

"Compared to a nuclear missle, about a billion times stronger." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh." _Woah. I might have underestimated him. Even after my training, I though that beating him would be a cinch, but I guess not huh._

"Would you mind telling me why you are here? You look japanese, but your stamp tells me you're only a non, so why would you bother coming here?" He asked, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Um, well you see, my friend, Hotaru Imai...err...sama...is a Royal so..." I muttered

"I see." He thankfully interfered. I didn't really know where I was going with all that, so I might've spit out something random. (Which I usually do anyways)

"Do you know where the purple monster went?" I said softly, while looking at my friend's demented state.

"Uh yeah. Past those - used to be there - buildings." He answered puzzledly. "WAIT! Don't tell me you actually want to go after him! I just told you that he's stronger that _nuclear missles _and you still want to go after him?" He screamed.

"So?" I whirled around. "I can't let him do whatever he wants to!" I screamed back.

"Y-you..." He looked at me with a twitching eyebrow and mouth. "You... you..."

"YOU IDIOT!"

His scream was so loud that I might have trouble hearing now, which would be a good thing, since he's about to lecture me, and I hate lectures. But...my hearing is as good as always...

"First of all, did you _see_ what he did here? He can wreck _buildings_! And not even the Royals can beat him! You, little girl, are a non, and also, you are skinny and weak. If you were stronger, than you would have gotten a higher rank, no? Also, you are looking for a death wish aren't you? The purple monster can cream you in a matter of seconds! Last but not least, you can not go alone! I do not plan on going with you either! You can just forget about going!"

He said all that without blinking and with his mouth moving so fast I lost track of what he said. Didn't really matter though. I stopped listening when he said - _'you are skinny and weak'_.

"First of all, I am _not_ skinny and weak!...Uh...Err...Ok! Maybe I am skinny, but I ain't weak!...Hn...Um...How on earth did you come up with the solution that I'm skinny? Don't you see all this fat?" I argued, and stretched my cheeks apart, to show him my meaning.

He had half-lidded eyes now. _If she were to argue with me, it should have been for permission for her to go. Not because I called her skinny... _Was probably what he was thinking.

But, as you all know, I am not a normal person! Hmph! (Not that I'm supposed to brag about something like that...)

"Hn..." A noise escaped from Hotaru's mouth. I quickly ignored the Legend boy, and ran towards my best friend with open arms, teary eyes, and a flower background behind me.

"Hotaru~!" I cried. I was so happy to see that see was awake! Now I have support on my side! (Not that Hotaru ever supported me before but oh well.) "Mikan..." She groaned.

"Hotaru! Don't scare me like that ever again!"

"Mikan..."

"Did you know what I felt when I saw you laying there?"

"Mikan...!"

"_Tell_ me first before you pass out!"

"Mikan!"

"Thank goodness you're awake!"

"MIKAN!" Hotaru screamed angrily, and I'm sure to get beat up after this.

"Uh...Nice to have you back?" I tried. Hoping to get onto her soft side before that happens.

Heh...Lady luck.

"Your loud jabbering with the kid there woke me up, and I DON'T LIKE BEING WOKEN UP BY YOU!" Hotaru grabbed me by the ear and screamed inside of it, with a popping vein on the back of her head.

"Hey!" Legend boy called to her from behind me, glaring. 'I have a name you know! And it's Kokoro Yomi!"

"I don't give a damn about what your name is called!" Hotaru glared back to him.

"You know, you shouldn't fight in a place like this..." A dark aura loomed from behind us. Kokoro noticed it first, since he was facing us, and trembled at the sight before him.

I slowly twisted my body - from the position Hotaru put it in - to look at what got Kokoro so scared. I trembled along with Kokoro, once I saw.

A devil was there. With a evil glint in his eyes. He held up a - … Never mind. It was only Hyuuga-sama... A very terrifying Hyuuga-sama.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw my face, and he got flustered for some reason. A question mark floated over my head, but I didn't give it much thought, since the others woke up just then as well.

He looked almost disappointed when he saw that I didn't pay him attention anymore, and I decided that he was a weirdo. (Not that I'm not, but oh well.)

A sudden earthquake took place, and we were all thrown around. Then, we realized that it _wasn't_ an earthquake.

It was _it_.

"You guys are still alive huh? Lemme dye you in red then..."

* * *

**Good? Bad? So-So? Don't care! Just review please! XP**

**SS99**


	15. Game 15

**Imma back! GUYS! **

**IMMA START ANOTHER FANFIC AFTER THIS ONE, AND NATSUME X MIKAN ARE GONNA BE SIBLINGS! **

**GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS AS TO WHO SHOULD BE THE OLDER ONE!**

* * *

_"You guys are still alive huh? Lemme dye you in red then..."_

* * *

**Author's P.O.V**

Her eyes bulged out. THIS was the Purple Monster? It's so different compared to how she last saw it! Mikan gulped.

The purple monster looked at the extra addition to the group. Even though Mikan didn't recognize _it_, _it_ could recognize _her_.

"Oh? Isn't this _Miss-Almost-Got-Killed-By-Me-At-The-Get-Together_ girl? I can't believe the Royals went as low as this...to get a non to fight with them! Hahahahah!" It was now roaring in hideous laughter.

While laughing, it started to have tears formed at the edge of its eyes, to show just how much it was ridiculing them. After he calmed down, he decided that enough was enough. He took a few deep breaths, and lifted its humongous foot/paw.

The others glared at it. He wasn't serious was he? Mikan then had an idea. She quickly ushered the complaining Royals and Legend away. She stood with them as the foot/paw landed just a few centimeters in front of them. She then scurried up the foot, right when it moved away. The Royals and Legend watched shock. She was gonna kill herself!

But.

Instead of getting killed, they looked on as Mikan grabbed the leg in a hugging position, and climbed it so smoothly it looked like there were stairs. The Higher ranked youngens were amazed. Even if they practiced a million years, they would never get it! **(Remember this move somewhere earlier in the story?) **Her swiftness from dodgeball payed off. (**Like in the anime/manga somewhere in the beginning)**

She then jumped super-duper duper whooper high...only a few meters...into the air, and landed in a thump on the purple monster's foot/paw.

Hotaru watched wide eyed at Mikan. Sure, she was known as a big eater ever since she was small, but she couldn't be THAT heavy either, could she?

Mikan grinned in triumph. "Take that! That's what I call the boulder-down-drop!" She danced in a circle like a little girl. **(Also remember this?)**

The purple monster growled. He then shot lasers out of his eyes. Mikan dodged them, but with a bit of difficulty.

All she could do now was run away, since apparently the purple monster wasn't letting her anywhere near him again. Especially near his feet.

"Ah!" Kokoro cried out suddenly.

"What is it?" The others asked him. Was he hurt? (They all were though)

"I just read the purple monster's mind..." Kokoro started.

The Royals listened in anticipation. Did he get any useful information to be used against the purple monster?

"MIKAN-SAN!" Kokoro screamed out loud. (Almost as loud as the purple monster)

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Mikan screamed back with only half her attention on him. She was screaming to him while running in circles to avoid lasers after all.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW!" Kokoro yelled with a popping vein. (Because Hotaru called her Mikan before) What was she doing thinking about THAT when he had big new that could save their lives? "I KNOW THE PURPLE MONSTER'S SECRET!"

Now, Mikan's full attention was on him. The purple monster apparently hadn't heard him, as he was too busy aiming at a certain pest.

"HIS WEAKNESS IS HIS EYES! HE GENERATES POWER FROM THERE AND TRANSFERS IT TO OTHER PLACES IN HIS BODY! THAT IS HOW HE CAN SHOOT LASERS OUT FROM BOTH HIS MOUTH AND HIS EYES! AIM FOR THE EYES!" Kokoro explained.

"OK!" Mikan replied. She gave him a thumbs up. At least now, she had a plan. She waited for the next bunch of lasers, before doing the next thing she learned. "Watch me do the nine-handed-climb!" She whispered excitedly to herself. It was one of her favorite moves. When the mass of lasers reached her, (which was really just super high speed bullet that the purple monster can miraculously generate) she jumped onto the first. Then, she climbed onto the second at a speed invisible to the naked eye. She climbed her way up until the point where she was right in front of the purple monster's eyes, where he was shooting out the lasers. (Which took quite some time, since the purple monster is now so tall)

She did the last move Narumi-sensei taught Her. The super secret one. She gathered the total energy of all the Alices she stole, and released it straight in the purple monster's eyes.

It staggered, now blind, and went for a last lunge (which missed) before collapsing.

The purple monster glowed a pretty light pink, white, and yellow color, and the energy that it stored was released into the atmosphere. It even restored the damaged done.

The others sighed in relief. They were now saved! (YAY!) Not.

A dark cloud surrounded the purple monster's body. What's now? What could possibly happen now? The purple monster had already shrunken back to it's original size, and so much blood was coming out from his eyes. If he wasn't dead from the attack, he should be dead from loss of blood! He can't possibly still be alive!

Just then another purple monster came out from the body! The group's eyes bulged out. Natsume hurriedly scurried over to where Mikan is, and picked her up. He brought her back to the others, since she was unconscious from using so much power.

"IIIIII wiiiiiill noooooot beeeeee deeeeeefeeeeeeaaaaaateeeeeed soooooo eeeeeeaaaaaasiiiiiilyyyyyy." A luminous voice came from the new purple monster.

Hmm? Oh no, never mind, wait. It wasn't another purple monster at all! It was his spirit!

The spirit was giving off an aura that's so evil, it could almost be the entire Earth's worth if hatred!

"As long as my spirit lives, I won't be defeated." The spirit explained to the shocked face of the group. "How else do you think I've survived all these thousands of years!" He wore a malicious grin, and approached. "I _have _to say, this little girl caused me so much trouble. If it wasn't for her..." The spirit conjured up another blast. "I wouldn't have to face lo-"

"Done" Hotaru stated out of nowhere.

The spirit looked at her as if she was stupid. "Huuuh?" He slurred. A single beam of white light came from the heavens. This beam of light wasn't evil, like the purple monster's. It was like as if heaven sent it down. (I don't care if you don't believe in heaven)

The light struck the spirit, and it vanished. Both the light and the spirit totally vanished. Only leaving the corpse of the purple monster.

"Hotaru? Do you know what that was?" Ruka asked.

"My new invention." Hotaru replied. Not really caring. "We should bring Mikan to a hospital. She needs rest." And with that, Hotaru walked away, leaving the others dazed. Not believing that it ended so fast.

Natsume walked after Hotaru without a word. The others shrugged, but followed.

(And they lived happily ever after.) (Yeah right... like I would end a story like that)

* * *

**LOL What did you think? I'm not good with battle scenes, so this is the best I could do! Thanks!**

**SS99**


	16. Game 16

**This story is almost done! **

**ll cries ll**

**After a few more chapters, I will be leaving you, my awesome fans. **

**...**

**Why am I getting emotional when it's not the end of the story yet? Oh yeah...**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND, WHO APPARENTLY IS MOVING. SHE IS AN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OTAKU, AND THE BEST OTAKU BUDDY EVER! Her username is XXStarmyChanXX. You should read her story 'From Dame to HDWM" if you're also an KHR fanatic. ;)**

* * *

"Imai. What did your invention _really_ do to the purple monster?" Natsume asked, while reading a book and looking down, as not to seem as if he really cared. In reality, he was nervous for the girl. Mikan. He's admitting it. He likes her. But he can't say it out loud. Wouldn't that just be something?

Hotaru turned her head around from god-knows-what she's doing, and stared at Hyuuga. He was most definitely worried about her BAKA best friend. She smirked, and turned her head back around. "The truth is, the invention was sent to 'The next world' before coming to help us. 'The next world' is where it got all it's power from. It was made specifically to suck out spirits, and destroy tainted ones, but since the spirit was already out side of the body, it was quite simple to destroy the spirit." Hotaru explained.

Natsume sighed. Was it possible that she was actually smarter than HIM? "Imai. Speak human-talk, will you?" Natsume mocked. "How would I know what 'The next world' is?"

"It is obviously heaven, or something close to that." Hotaru rolled her eyes. "How else would it recieve the power to suck out and destroy spirits?"

"Are you saying that I'm stupid for not knowing?" Natsume glared at the princess.

They were currently at the medical room of the Ogasawara castle. The princess there-Nonoko- had bad health, so she couldn't participate in this bloody war. (Much to the purple monster's displeasure) This castle was the home of the Ogasawara Royal family. The ONLY Royal family that wasn't cut from the Hyuuga main family.

Everyone was waiting for Mikan to come out of the emergency room any second now.

"Natsume-kun~" A seductive voice called out. "Let's just leave that ugly commoner here and go back~" It was Luna, and she wasn't happy that Natsume was giving another girl his attention. Imai was alright, since she already has a fiancé, and was only his ally, but that non? Don't even think about it.

Luna doesn't like sharing her property, and especially not to anyone in a lower rank.

Luna chewed on her nails. She was better looking, wasn't she? She was richer, wasn't she? She had more power, didn't she? So why didn't Natsume look at her? It was infuriating.

She glanced over at the room where 'that bitch' is, and a smirk formed on her face.

"Natsume, I'm worried for her. Is she going to be alright?" Luna asked innocently, trying another approach, since the first one didn't work.

Natsume looked at her surprised, he thought that she was jealous or angry that he's paying more attention to Mikan, but instead, she's saying that she's worried. Natsume smiled. "It's going to be alright. She's a strong girl." He reasured.

Luna smiled darkly into a corner. Her plan was going perfectly. "Hey, Natsume, do you think I could see her right now?" She asked sweetly."

"If you were allowed to, then we would have all crowded around her already..." He stated.

"Actually, you guys got permission an hour ago, but you were all in your own little world." Luna pointed out.

"..."

The next thing you know, everyone was crowded in Mikan's room, and gushing over her-trying to make her feel better.

Luna smiled darkly again, and a knife slipped cleanly out of her sleeve and into her awaiting hand.

She walked to the other side of the bad Mikan was laying on, and smiled sweetly. "Mikan-chan, let's get you a more comfortable blanket, alright?" Luna asked.

"Uh...sure." Mikan replied, very uncertainly.

Luna soon returned with a think fluffy blanket which hid her hands, and proceded to 'cover' Mikan up.

Natsume was happy that they were getting along, and nodded in approval. He glanced at Luna, who just walked under the light, which made something underneath the blanket glint off of something shiny.

Natsume squinted, but even an idiot would know what the glint meant.

"Luna." He called out. "Get the knife away from Mikan." He then ordered.

Luna stopped abruptly. She seethed with anger and clenched her teeth together. She ran at Mikan full speed, dropping the blanket along the way, and no one was fast enough to stop her.

She sprinted at an abnormal speed, and...

...

...

...

...

...

(dramatic pause)

She tripped.

She tripped on her own two feet, and the knife went flying through the air, and stuck on the door of a medicine cabinet.

The others sighed in relief, and went to immobilize Luna.

Mikan just blinked twice, before her brain finally realized that she almost died.

Natsume went over to the cabinet, and pulled the knife out of the crack it made. "Sorry that you have to repair it now." He apologized to Nonoko.

"Oh it's alright." Nonoko replied. "We never put any medicine in that thing anyways."

"I see." Natsume said with a sweatdrop.

"Hyuuga-sama..." A feminine voice called out.

Natsume turned his head towards that direction the sound came from. It was Mikan. "Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you for noticing the knife. Although if she didn't trip, it would have sped up my death. Ahaha." She laughed.

Natsume also laughed dryly. Was she thanking him or accusing him? Either way, he was happy that she talked to him.

"You can call me Natsume." He said and held out his hand.

"That's right!" Sumire shouted suddenly.

Everyone's head turned towards her.

"You!" Sumire shouted again, and pointed at Kokoro.

"You!" Kokoro shouted back.

"It's been so long~!" They both ran and hugged each other. The rest of the people were flabbergasted.

"Ehhhhh~?!" They asked in unison.

"Ahaha well you see, we erm, love each other." They scratched the back of their necks and blushed.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Mikan exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"I-it's not like we're happy to hear that from you..." Sumire blushed harder, and turned her head away.

"Mikan Sakura?" The head of the royal nurses came in.

"You are fit enough to travel now." She explained. "But you may have to wait for the next plane, since the smoke is still quite thick in the air.

"Oh don't worry." Mikan reassured the nurse. "I'll just teleport us back."

The others were still amazed at how much this girl could do, but they smiled anyways. Tsubasa went up and ruffled Mikans hair, while Natsume grumbled something under his breath.

"Well then." Misaki decided.

"Shall we go back to Japan?"

* * *

**YAY! I became a beta-reader! I can help people now! :)**

**Anyways, please review!**

**SS99**


	17. Game 17

**So, how many more chapter do you think I should do? Also, I need more inspiration. Please give me ideas on how to finish this! It's probably going be become a fan-b story later on, but oh well. Just gimme** **ideas!**

* * *

Natsume kept his eyes on Mikan. This girl was someone who had caught his attention a looong time ago. She was sleeping peacefully in the airplane seat beside him. First-class of course. They decided to go on plane anyways since Mikan's power was going on and off.

Hotaru smirked at the Royal's way of behaving. It was nice to see this side of an unemotional person after all. The love sick side that is. Ruka sweatdropped at his fiancee's face. It was the greedy one where money was involved. She quietly took out her camera, and took a few (a lot) of pictures.

Ruka turns his head around, and pretends he didn't see anything just now. Hotaru just left him like that.

They watched the news from the TV that was hanging from the airplane roof. People have already been sent to China to investigate the matters at hand. The monitor shows the smoky air, and the body of the purple monster, but of course, as said before, the damage done to the buildings and other things were fixed. The scientists who were testing the air announced that residents may move back in a couple of days.

The people on the airplane sigh a huge sigh of relief. Thank goodness they didn't do something that would cause people too much trouble.

Natsume notices that there was a gloomy aura coming from a certain sigh. The person who was emiting that aura didn't sigh out of relief, the person sighed out of depression.

He turned his head like a crank, slowly, towards the gloomy aura. There, he saw _her_. His fiancee, Luna. He quickly turned his head back around, and pretended like he didn't see anything just then.

* * *

"No." A reply was straitforwardly given.

"Why?" Natsume asks.

"I have already told you, have I not?" Kaoru snaps. **(A/N OOC, but oh well)**

Natsume looks down towards the ground. Not wanting to meet his mother's furious gaze.

"Y-yes..." He says slowly.

Kaoru gives him a death squint, and announces that no one give him any food for a week.

The entire castle watches and listens wide eyed.

"Natsume, I will not repeat myself after this. You will lead this country until Youichi takes over and dethrones you. You must be a good influence to the most important person in this kingdom, who is Youichi!" Kaoru yells, and stops away, giving the maids, servants, butler, and guards one hard look that says; 'you have better listened to me.'

The workers all bow in a ninety-degree angle and they stay that way until Kaoru leaves the room. After she's gone, the workers all cast an apologetic glance at Natsume, and continues with their usual daily routine.

Natusme grits his teeth as a hand grabs his shoulder. He turns around to find Luna looking at him with a evil face. "You will not escape from me, Natsume-kuuuun~. She says seductively. "We will get married, and all you'll think about is me. You deserve this punishment."

And with that, she walks away as well.

* * *

That night, Natsume sat on his bed, with his mind full and his stomache empty. He couldn't sleep, and his growling tummy kept him awake anyways. He stared at his hands. Why wouldn't his mother acknowledge Mikan? Why can't he marry her? He didn't care about the throne. Should he just run away with Mikan? But that way, she will be targeted by soldiers, and he didn't want that. He wanted her safe.

His thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on his window pane. He cautiously opens his curtains, and was shocked at the sight in front of him. Mikan had climbed up the catsle walls and was standing onthe balcony. She had a brown backpack with her, and wore black clothing as to look like the night.

He couldn't help but take a mental picture to keep this in his mind forever.

"I brought you something to eat." Mikan said bubbly. "I heard about the food ban, and was worried. You're a prince, and princes need to be healthy." She unzips the backpack, and takes out two bentos.

"I figured that one wouldn't be enough, so I brought two. I made them myself, although it was my first time making them. I hope they aren't too bad." She smiles sheepishly before continuing.

"After all, I _did_ burn the chicken a bit and also overcooked the rice. Also, the squid sausages weren't cut well, but I had to just out them in the way they were."

_That's not too bad compared to not having any food._ Thought Natsume. He opens up the first one, but it was worse than he imagined. The inside didn't even look like food anymore. Just a bunch of sloppy messes.

He must've made a face, because Mikan grimaced. He was having second thoughts about eating it, but Mikan's hand caught his attention. It had burn marks, and scabs where knife cut were forming. He could tell that she had worked hard to make this bento for him.

"I-if you don't want it, t-then I can take it back..." Mikan said sadly.

"No, I'll eat it." He announces, and takes a mouthful. It wasn't as bad as he thought. He could taste the effort she made, and the feeling she poured into it.

He smiled, and took another mouthful. Mikan saw the smile, and grinned happily.

Hotaru was outside the balcony keeping watch, and Ruka was in front of Natsume's main door keeping watch, when both of them heard someone coming their way. Ruka heard footsteps, and Hotaru heard the definite sound of a hang-glider.

Ruka and Hotaru called Natsume and Mikan immediately.

"Hotaru/Ruka, what's up?" They asked.

"They're coming. They probably know that you sneaked in. More importantly, even gave him food during his food ban." Ruka and Hotaru said at the same time. "They're coming from my side." They said together again.

"What?" Mikan and Natsume exclaims. "Then we have no where to go!"

"..."

"Ruka/Hotaru? What's wrong? Answer! Did something happen?"

"Exactly. You are stuck" a voice says.

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know it has been a looooooog time since I last updated. I'm sorry,okay? I started another FF, so I was busy. Anyways, I hoped you liked this! And don't forget to give me suggestions! **

**SS99**


	18. Game 18

_"Ruka/Hotaru? What's wrong? Answer! Did something happen?"_

_"Exactly. You are stuck" a voice says._

* * *

I whip my head around. Two men were standing at both entrances. What...? Who are they? I feel Natsume tense up beside me, and I look up into his face. It was twisted up in an uncomfortable way, but more importantly, it showed fear. It wasn't the first time I saw this kind of expression, but it still scared me.

"Natsume..." I say cautiously. "Do you know them?" I hold onto his shirt tightly. "Why are they here?" I try again. Natsume wasn't listening, but I still had to try to get him to snap out of his trance.

"Na-tsu-me." I saw seductively in his ear, and his face goes red. "Who are they?" I then say in a normal voice.

This time, Natsume answers me. "They are Emissaries, but I do not know why they were sent here."

"Natsume Hyuuga-sama." The fatter man says. "We have taken captive of the two brats outside. I hope you do nothing reckless."

"Like hell if I'm not doing anything reckless." Natsume snarls, and before the emissary could say their threat, he grabs me and jumps out of the window.

I hear the emissary say something into a walkie-talkie before blacking out.

* * *

"Mmm" Mikan groans as she gets up. "What just happened?"

"Sorry. That must have been a big shock for you." Natsume answers off to the side. They were now in the forest, where trees and shrubs hid them from other peoples' wandering gaze.

"Ya think? Anyways, why would emissaries come for you? It's not like you're on probation...oh yeah...you weren't allowed to eat food..." Mikan then has a look that says 'ah-I-get-it' and turns to Natsume with an accusing voice. "What did you do?" She accused him.

"I asked mother if I could get rid of my engagement." Natsume replies swiftly and in a tone that says 'I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it'.

"Why?" Mikan asks anyways.

"...Because I found someone that I love even more."

"Really? Who? Who?"

"..."

"A girl with brunette hair and brown eyes. Someone I haven't known for a long time, but fell in love with at first sight. She was the one who saved all of us from the purple monster."

"Really? That's so cool! I wish that I saw her though...wait..." Mikan trails off, and stares at Natsume.

"Me?!"

* * *

"Natsume, we have to go back to save Hotaru and Ruka-pyon!" Mikan exclaims without further ado.

"Huh?" Natsume says. Did she NOT hear him confess? What was wrong with her? She just hopped onto the next subject right away!

"Uh, well...maybe...we DID leave them behind. Maybe we should go back and take them with us..."

"NO! You have unfinished business with your mom, right? Go back there and get this all straitened out! Now!"

No matter how much he didn't like that idea, he couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes that Mikan was throwing his way. How did she manage to look so cute while being so fierce?

Natume sighs. "Fine. I got it. I'll go back to both straighten it out with my mother and save them."

Even though it stressed him out so much to say those few word, the soft bright smile Mikan gave him right after was worth it. She could buy a million copies of those words with that smile. He smiled at her too.

* * *

"Mikan take care alright? I don't want to drag you into this mess, so please stay here."

"Yeah, yeah...You've said that so many times already. Just go. I have trust in you."

"Love you."

"Huh?"

"Bye bye, Mikan!"

"Hu...Bye...Bye..."

Natsume takes off into the woods, back in the direction to the castle.

* * *

"Natsume, I knew that you couldn't run away from your duties. You had me, your father, and you fiancé so worried! Now, change into some more appropriate attire." Kaoru grins.

"No."

"Huh?"

"I said no."

The people that gathered around were shocked at this.

"How dare you talk back to me! I am your mother! I am the ruler of this land! you will pay for this injustice." Kaoru's face was beat red with anger.

"Maa maa...Kaoru kaa-chan." Luna says in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm sure he meant to say 'I know'. There's no need for any consequences or punishments."

"Yes.. alr-"

"You heard correctly. I said NO." Natsume restated bluntly.

"YOU IDIOT!" Luna cried out. "I help you, and this is how you repay my kindness?"

"I never asked for your help."

"Err...Kaoru kaa-chan, he's probably in his rebellious age. Ahaha."

"I said that I don't need your help, you bitch."

"WHAT?" Luna screams.

"Oh yeah... I take that back."

Luna calms down a bit.

"You're a whore too."

"YOU LITTLE...!" Luna thrashes around.

"Luna-sama! You mustn't lose your composure!" A servant comes to her aid.

"Lemme at him! How dare he?!" Luna yells at the top of her lungs.

People are gathering around them more now. Servants, butlers, cooks, maids...everyone. They whisper and talk amongst themselves, and occasionally throw glances and pointers.

"Natsume, my son. I will not stick around for this. Go to your room and await further instructions!"

"Bleh."

Natsume walks away, in the direction to his room, but when he was sure they couldn't see him anymore, he took another rout, and made his way into the dungeon.

* * *

"Ruka!"

"Natsume! I'm over here!" A weak voice echoes in the dungeon.

"Ruka! Imai too. C'mon, I'm getting you out of here."

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day when the oh so great Natsume Hyuuga would be doing this." Came Hotaru's witty remark.

"Shut yer trap. Be grateful that I'm here."

"Yeah yeah, thanks."

"Natsume where are you going after saving us?"

"...I'm going to kill my mother."

* * *

**OKAY OKAY PEOPLES!**

**I need idea! AS MANY IDEAS AS YOU CAN THINK UP OF! PLEASE HELP IN THE FINSHING OF THIS STORY!**  
**THANK YOU!**

**SS99**


	19. Game 19

_"Natsume where are you going after saving us?"_

_"...I'm going to kill my mother."_

* * *

"WHAT? WHY?" Ruka exclaims.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Natsume replies almost boredly.

"No, it isn't! What's she ever done to you? She only took away food from you for a week and threw me into the dungeon!"

A whack comes from Hotaru.

"Ok, ok. She threw _us _into the dungeon."

"Mm."

"But still! That isn't enough to make you want to kill her, right?"

"She messed with my friends."

"That doesn't matter! We're still alive, aren't we?"

Before answering, Natsume locks Ruka back into the cage.

"Hey! Wait a sec! What are you doing?"

"You're not Ruka, nor is that Hotaru. As much as you pretend to be, Hotaru would never stay quiet in a case like this, and Ruka never gives his ideas out so openly. You're imposters trying to stop me."

"Heh...we got you to speak though."

"So? You're locked back in. The two of you only have transformation Alices. That won't help you get the info to _her_."

"Are you sure that's how you're supposed to talk about your mother, the Queen?"

"I'm going to kill her, remember?"

"Ah! That's right! Damn! We can't get out of this!"

_Are these two idiots? _Natsume thinks as he burns them to ashes. He'll burn every single one of _her _workers.

"Well then, see ya."

Natsume walks to the cells further in the dungeon.

"Yo."

_Snore *snot bubble*_

"YO!"

_Sno- *snot bubble pops*_

"Huh, what? Oh! Natsume! You came to save us!" Ruka opens his eyes.

"Well duh, what do you take me for, an inconsiderate friend?" Natsume smirks.

"..."

"You little..."

"600 rabbits." Comes a greedy voice.

"Hah?"

"You took too long to save us. Pay up."

"Oi! It's _me _saving _you _ya know! Show some respect!"

* * *

I could not believe how annoying they were. I took my two so-called 'best friends' and let them eat as much food as they could eat from the kitchen. I guess _she _made all the workers go to a meeting or something, so they cook and kitchen maids weren't here. I have to say, as much as the smacking of lips were annoying, I was starving. I pretty much ate at the same speed. Although, at least I remembered to use my table-manners.

As I ate, I kept on thinking. What would happen to me when I confront my mother again? How will I kill her? How will the kingdom live after she's dead? Will a new ruler come take her place? But wait, isn't father the King? Shouldn't he be the one who rules? What's going on with Mikan right now?

These are the questions that kept popping into my head. But...the last one bothered me the most.

* * *

I wonder what Natsume is doing right now. I hope he's okay. His mother is probably mad, and with that witty mouth of his...I hope he's not dead.

I wonder, is someone going to be after me? But then again, they don't know that I am the one that Natsume loves...

...

...

...

I must have hurt him. He confessed, and I practically ignored him. It was so sudden, and in the spur of the moment, I just decided to keep up the conversation from before.

What's he planning to do now? What are his intentions? What's he gonna do about his mother? what's me gonna do about my answer...?

I've heard of people suiciding because of rejections. I hope he didn't take it too hard.

I just don't know. My heart went _thump thump_ when he said that the girl he loved was me. My face was flushed all right. Luckily, we were in a shady place, so he probably didn't notice it. I...love him too. I don't know if I could tell him. My heart's going to burst. He might even tease me. I don't know if I could take it.

But, I do know ne thing.

I must go and help him. Even if it means going against his wishes.

* * *

Something is going on with Mikan. I don't know what, but I hope that she's just safe. That reckless girl.

I don't have time for that though. I'm on my way to confront my mother. This definitely won't be easy.

* * *

The door opens, and at first, Natsume's eyes couldn't adjust to the blinding white light. When he could see properly again, everyone he once knew were in that one room. The ballroom where his mother always announced the bad news.

His mother eyes his Royal stamp, and then meets his eyes. Natsume finds that he can't move. His mother's eyes seems to pierce right through his heart, mind, and body.

Unfortunately for him, his mother had no problem moving at all. She took one step after another. Each one dragging out longer and longer, as if she was purposely putting stress on him.

Cold sweat runs down his spine, and he tousles his hair.

"Mother." He adresses.

"Son." She says back.

Natsume unsheaths the sword he stole from the armory earlier, but his mother doesn't even flinch. He didn't need to say what he was about to do either. His mother new perfectly well.

"You are here to kill me."

"Yes."

His mother gives him a death squint.

"Everyone! As your queen, I order you to defend me, and even become my human shield. Fight for me!" She was expecting a hunderous raor, but silence was all she heard.

"Didn't you hear me?!"

"My queen, we respect you, but we won't put our lives on the line for you. We are on prince Natsume's side. We don't like what you've been doing to out kingdom."

"We are revolting."

* * *

SS99


	20. Game 20

"A revolt?!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"The king is the rightful ruler. I, no we. We don't think that we should do so much for you." Said the servant.

"But, But I am the queen!"

"Oh? And I don't care!"

"You...Natsume! You are to listen to your mother right now! Put away that sword!"

"No."

"You too?"

This was an even greater shock to Kaoru.

"Ever since I was small, have I ever once defied you?"

Kaoru became silent. Trying to think. (You guys can check the earlier chapters too.)

"There wasn't a single time."

"Exactly. I have done what you have asked of me for all my life. Now is the time for me to make my own decisions."

Kaoru's face turned red. Both in anger and in embarrassment.

"You, you will still need someone to rule by your side, right? I'll do that then!" She was getting desperate.

"No way! The one who'll be by Natsume's side is me!" A young voice came from behind Kaoru.

Natsume looked both in delight and in horror as Mikan marched into the room, her head held high.

Kaoru stammered, and waved her arms around, trying to find something-anything to say.

* * *

"I'm glad that we have a happy ending." Mikan smiled.

"Yeah, but I was really scared when I saw you there. I thought that mother would use you. I don't know what I would've done if she actually did."

"I'd kick her bee-hind." Mikan said in slang, and they both laughed.

"I'm glad that they took mother, her followers, and all of Luna's people into custody."

"Yeah, it all over now huh?"

"I hoped for a more dramatic ending though, with mother shooting a gun randomly - without killing anyone of course, and then I stop her, looking like a handsome knight in shining armor."

"You already are a knight in shining armor to me."

"So...what was that you said about you being the only one by my side?"

"Oh! That! Um...just a spur of the moment?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah..."

"Then, would you call THIS just a sour of the moment."

Natsume said before leaning in, and bringing his lips to meet hers. The two of them shared a loving and passionate kiss, right there, on the balcony...

...where all the servants, butlers, and staff saw them.

* * *

"That was a yucky story..." A five years old boy whined.

"Why?"

"Because people share cooties when they kiss!"

"Hm...so is there anything you LIKE about that story?"

"Yup, the girl was so heroic and awesome! The guy wasn't so cool though. I think he was a show-off sissy."

The woman tried her best to muffle the laugh that was bound to come.

"Mikan? I heard that! What kind of story have you been telling our child?" Natsume burst into the room without any warning.

"Oh, just about how we got together..."

"Oh, so you thought that I was a sissy?" Natsume pulled on the child's ear and glared at him.

"That was you, father?" The kid exclaimed surprised. "No way! How could the king of my future country be so stupid?"

Both Mikan and the boy muffled their laugh this time. He was obviously just trying to make Natsume mad.

"You brat..."

"Natsume! That is no way to treat our child!"

"Sorry..." Natsume sighed. How did Mikan become so frightening over the years?

"Mother, father, was that story really true?"

"Yes, it was."

"Well, it was really interesting!"

"I know right? So, do you have anything else you want to do before bed time?"

"I wanna play a game!"

"A game huh?" The couple shared a glance between themselves.

"Sure, we'll play a game with you, don't blame us if we win though...just so you know, your parents are masters at games."

The End

* * *

**Yeah yeah yeah... I know I ended this in a sucky way, but bear with me, alright?**

**I'm so glad that all of you have stuck with me for so long. I'm truly grateful!**

**If you have any story requests, I'll be glad to take them...I might not write them all right away though...**

**Thank you, and goodbye!**

**-SS99**


	21. NAG EXTRA

**Ever since I finished this story, I've read many more fanfics. Some of them, not even Gakuen Alice. Over half of the endings didn't end the way that I made it, and had a bit of the child's story at the end. I just want to try it out, so I wrote this extra chapter.**

"Our prince looks so noble today."

"He looks noble EVERYDAY."

"Yeah, but he won't look at servants like us, huh? If only life in this castle was more exiting."

"WHAT? Did you just say that you wanted life in this castle to be more exiting? You must not know the history here, do you?"

"The history here? What do you mean?"

"You don't even the know the war our king and queen were caught up in? They were HEROES, I tell you! They put the video rerun of it on television for ten years, again and again, and again afterwards!"

"Seriously? I wanna see!"

"Sure."

* * *

Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, the servants are gossiping again." A twelve years old Natsu marched into the large dinning hall.

"Again? We had to fire the last batch of servants because they made up so many lies!" Mikan whined.

"There's no helping it, our kingdom has had quite the history after all." Natsume smiled at his two family members in a reassuring way.

The three of them ate their dinner in silence.

Natsu hated the fact that servants could get fired so easily. After all, those people just lost their jobs. **(If you suddenly get fired one day, you'd feel very sad too...NO, I was never fired BTW)**

"Otou-sama? Could I get a bit of money?"

"Why? We buy you everything that you need already." **(A/N What parents =.=)**

"It's just that...just gimme, alright?"

"Sure..."

* * *

"Did our son say 'gimme'?" Mikan asked her husband. She was very concerned about her son's speach.

"That's what I heard." Natsume answered.

"That kind of talk, I bet he went outside into the town again." Mikan sighed.

"It's not like that's a bad thing...after all, that's where we first met, but why do you think he need money so badly?" Natsume sat down next to her.

"Who knows, and what's with those commoners' clothing he asked us to buy? They're so unfashionable!" Natsume shrugged with a laid back attitude.

"Unfashionable?" Mikan gave him a dark look. "Stop and think what you saw ME wear the first time you met me!"

And so...the royal couple, like always, broke a roomful, of furniture.

* * *

Natsu scampered into a bakery, and ordered twenty freshly baked loafs of bread. The townspeople stared as he made that purchase. Why, you ask? It's because even though he wore commoners' clothing, the fabric was still top quality, and the stitches were done by masters. Not to mention that he just ordered TWENTY freshly baked loafs of bread.

His behavior showed that he's a little rich kid, so why's a little rich kid here?

The store manager put the bread in wrappings, and stuffed them into a bag.

"Thank you! Come again!" Oh how he meant that...

Natsu once again, scampered away down the road. He came across an alley that most people would have trouble finding, and quietly snuck in. He placed the bag, still warm and rich with the scent of bread, down on a rock by the side.

The place on the other side of the alley was quite a dump. Garbage everywhere, and the scent of smoke and rotting food.

"Looks like they aren't home." Natsu sighed in relief. He picked up the bag from where he left it, and quietly placed it on a makeshift table.

With that, he ran back home to his comfortable castle. Unknown to him, two figures were watching him the whole time.

* * *

"I never would have thought that THIS is what the money'd be used for." Mikan snickered at the sighed of her son sneaking around.

"Yeah, I was seriously baffled when he entered that bakery. If he wanted bread, just tell the royal cook!"

"Then it wouldn't have any meaning, would it?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. But you know, he'll make a wonderful prince, won't he?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**I swear that this ending was worse than the first one...oh well. Hope you enjoyed this!**

**SS99**


End file.
